


Hushed whispers in the dark

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kara is a bartender, Lena/Morgana brotp, SO GAY, Secrets, This fic is gay, Vampires, finished fic, there are other couples but they're too minor to tag, there is no DEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena wants more excitement in her life rather than being seen as the angelic doll her parents present her to be. On her birthday she takes a fresh start and visits a club where she meets a bartender who appeals to her. Meanwhile she doesn't know the secrets her family has kept from her, doesn't know she may not be so human after all.Kara is living her life in the shadows, posing as a human ever since she made mistakes under the influence of red kryptonite. She partly blames herself for aliens being hunted down and deported. Her past has forced her to ignore her true nature, until there is someone in her life who inspires her.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was always seen as adorable and angelic. Her whole life she has been polite, overly friendly whenever possible and kind, though her family prefers to be aloof and feigns a nice attitude. She always spent a lot of money on her hair and her clothes, wanting to look presentable at all times.

Even as a child she looked angelic with her pale skin and her raven locks. People compared her with dolls all the time. Her parents never gave her love, though they did spoil her, always buying her gifts and spending thousands of dollars on her looks.

Etiquette and an appropriate attitude have been fed to her with a spoon since she was four. She was taught to sit up straight, eat with her mouth closed and to say please and thanks.

The problem is that it has been growing dull to be her parents’ picture perfect daughter, who looks, walks and talks like an angel. Maybe she’ll get burned, it’s possible, but she sees no flaw in wanting to live a little.

It’s time to add some sparks to her life. Roll a dice, take a chance, that type of deal. She has decided that she has enough of being her parents’ angel. Tomorrow she will be turning twenty-one and from that day onward she wants to live her life differently, let the reigns loose.

She is done with having to color within the lines while she could be coloring outside of them. There is so much left to explore, discover, experience, and she is hungry for all of it. Tomorrow she will be going out rather than sitting through some boring dinner with her parents, who wouldn’t even look up from their newspaper to spare her a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sighs quietly as her customer practically trips over her own feet. “I’m cutting you off,” she says, putting the towel in her hand down atop the bar. She rolls her eyes as the customer whines, but rules are rules and the rules say she can’t let someone drink themselves under the table.

Alex wipes her forehead and smiles as she approaches her sister. “Hey, pour me a shot,” she says to Kara.

“I already gave you one an hour ago,” Kara replies, adopting a disapproving pout on her face.

Alex exhales audibly while leaning over the bar. “Just one more, Kara,” she says, really wanting to get a shot.

“You’re working,” Kara points out, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can’t keep giving in just because you’re my sister.”

“You should give in because I am your sister,” Alex replies stubbornly. “Come on, I know what I’m doing,” she says, assuring Kara. “I’ve been a bouncer at this club for six years.”

“Alright fine,” Kara relents. She hurries to pour the shot so her sister can go back to work. “Should I pour one for Maggie too?”

“Yeah,” Alex answers, simultaneously nodding.

Kara smiles and pours a second shot. “It’s cute that she’s a bouncer, she’s so tiny,” she says while she slides the shots towards her sister.

“Don’t let her hear you say that or she’ll kick your ass,” Alex replies, amused. “Sawyer is tiny,” she agrees, “but she’s tough as nails.”

Kara has been working at this club for three years as a bartender. Her outfit consists of a neat tailored suit that fits her body perfectly. This club isn’t just a regular club, no. It’s a club specifically for folks who aren’t straight. She remembers how psyched Alex had been when she met Maggie, realized her sexuality and got hired as a bouncer. Lots of people might think bouncers are supposed to be bulky men, but that’s a stereotype.

“Babe!” Lucy shouts loudly while she waves at Kara.

Kara perks up, spotting her best friend who is shouting above the beats of talking body. “Luce!” she yells, waving back at Lucy.

Lucy grins and makes a dash for the bar. “My usual,” she says with a wink.

Kara nods and grabs a glass. “The first one’s on me,” she insists.

“The rest of the gang is here too,” Lucy announces, to make Kara aware of that. “Does that offer of yours still stand?”

“You’re all going to rob me blind someday,” Kara answers teasingly.

“Winn finally gathered his balls and asked Mon-El out,” Lucy shares with a coy smile. “Guess what Mon-El said?”

“From the smile on your face I’d have to say he said yes,” Kara guesses.

“Mhmm,” Lucy confirms with a hum.

“I’m so happy for Winn,” Kara says excitedly. “He has been into Mon-El for a few months now.”

“True,” Lucy replies whilst nodding. “I remember that dopey look on his face when Mon-El said he is bi as well,” she says, never going to forget that. “You just got to love playing for both teams.”

Kara knows that Winn, Lucy and Mon-El are bisexual, which is nice for them. “I love playing for all teams even more,” she says while handing Lucy a tray with drinks. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Lucy says gratefully. “Oh and you can keep my tab open tonight because I’m going to need way more drinks.”

Kara frowns, feeling a tad worried about her friend. “Are you okay?” she asks softly, resting her hand on top of Lucy’s while she gazes into her eyes.

“It’s been weeks,” Lucy answers with a grim smile. “I’m getting over James, really. As long as I’m spending time with all of you I’m fine,” she explains weakly.

Kara nods, though she’s not fully convinced. She knows that Lucy is usually all happy looks and smiles, but every once in a while that smile cracks and pain seeps through. “Watch out,” she says when Lucy is about to bump directly into Astra.

“Oh shit,” Lucy curses. She closes her eyes for a second and sighs, sensing that Astra must have taken a hold of the tray, which otherwise would have been spilled by now. “Hey, Star,” she says, greeting Astra.

“Hello, Lucy,” Astra replies in a calm and composed manner.

Lucy grabs the tray back so she can bring it to her friends. “Do you want to sit with us?” she asks, nodding her head towards the table where Winn and Mon-El are waiting. “The rest of the gang will be at our table soon, I think they’re still smoking outside.”

“Perhaps in a while,” Astra answers, taking a seat at the bar. “I shall have a Mojito,” she says to Kara.

“Okay,” Lucy replies with a shrug. “You can join whenever,” she says, extending the invite once more. Astra is mostly a mystery to her, often appearing aloof and secretive. She knows that Astra is Kara’s aunt and that they recently reconnected, and that Astra used to be married.

“Hey,” Kara says to her aunt while she slides her drink towards her. “Did you find a new apartment yet?”

Astra wraps her fingers around her glass. “Yes, I did,” she answers, bringing her glass up to her lips. “It has more space than my old apartment did and it was recently renewed.”

“I should visit sometime,” Kara replies, knowing it’s been a while.

“You should,” Astra agrees. “Lyra has been asking about you.”

“Soon,” Kara promises, wanting to see that little cutie again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sucks in a deep breath of air as she walks through the streets. Her parents hadn’t been too pleased when she told them she made plans of her own, but as an adult she chooses her own life, and she wants to make sure she really is choosing it. She doesn’t want to fit in the box her parents have been pushing her in to live up to their standards. This is her life and she will live it as she pleases.

She walks down a dimly lit streets, noticing clubs and bars to her left and right. Some are rather obnoxiously looking with far too many neon lights whereas others look as if there is hardly any electricity running at all. Her eyes catch a club further down the street and the lgbt+ sign makes her smile.

“Eclipse,” she whispers to herself, reading the name of the club. The word speaks to her because she values what it represents. It suits the new page she is starting to live her life on her own terms.

Her hair is in loose curls rather than neatly tied together. She is wearing black leather pants and a red with black checkered flannel. On top of that she has her black leather jacket, which isn’t zipped up.

She raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows when she sees the bouncers are two women. They both look rather small yet fierce and she appreciates how modern this club is. “Hello,” she says impassively as she makes a move to show her identity card.

“Huh,” Maggie says, nudging Alex to have a look as well.

“There is more to me than my surname,” Lena says calmly as she puts her identity card away again. She knows that when people recognize her or know her last name, they form an image of her, of the goodie two shoes her parents presented her to be.

“Honey, we don’t care about your name,” Maggie replies, grinning as she beckons Lena to follow her inside the club. “Yo, little Danvers!” she calls out. “We have a birthday girl here!”

Lena cringes at the frustratingly loud introduction. She doesn’t expect her birthday to be celebrated in any way because she is not here to celebrate. She’s here now that she is old enough to legally drink.

“You can get your first three drinks for free,” Maggie says to Lena.

“Thanks, darling,” Lena replies with a flirty wink to match who she is now.

Maggie grins, shakes her head, waves vaguely and walks away. “Knock yourself out,” she calls out over her shoulder.

“Hey,” Kara says with a bright smile to her new customer. “What are you having?” she asks as she tosses the towel over her shoulder.

“Hmm,” Lena hums, letting her eyes rake down the bartender’s body unashamed. “You,” she answers with a sultry tone in her voice.

“Oh my,” Kara replies whilst blushing lightly. She chuckles and grasps the towel to wring it in her hands. “Which drink would you like?” she asks, phrasing her question more carefully this time.

Lena takes a seat at the bar and it confuses her somewhat how a woman who is at least a few years older than her is staring at her in an unfriendly matter. She snaps her attention back to the pretty bartender. “Surprise me,” she says, unsure what she wants to drink.

Kara works on making a cocktail which she personally calls sunshine because of its yellow color and sweet taste. “Is it your twenty-first birthday?” she inquires curiously.

“Yes,” Lena answers, surprised to be asked that question. “Can’t you tell?”

“Guessing ages isn’t my forte,” Kara replies with half a shrug. “If you would have told me you’re a few years older I would have believed you,” she says earnestly.

“Is that your way of telling me I look old?” Lena asks, humored to see the bartender’s eyes widening who is now spluttering to form a response. “Are you always this flattering?” she teases even further.

Kara pricks through the fact that her new customer is teasing her. “Only when I try,” she answers jokingly. “And you really don’t look that old at all,” she adds thoughtfully.

Lena glances at the drink the bartender is making. Once it’s being put down in front of her, she eyes the yellow liquid warily. “To a new life,” she mumbles quietly, gripping the glass.

“Cheers, birthday girl,” Kara says with a polite smile.

“I should have just worn my birthday suit then,” Lena comments bluntly. It pleases her to have the bartender spluttering and blushing yet again. “Lena,” she suffices, in case the bartender wants to call her by her name.

“Lena,” Kara repeats, testing the name on her tongue. “I’m Kara.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena can’t help but notice how friendly Kara appears with certain customers. With some costumers the bartender has a polite smile, though with some others her smile splits open even further into a more genuine smile. She’d be worried about this club not making any profits because of all the free drinks Kara is handing out to a few people if it wasn’t for how crowded it has gotten.

Kara waves a hand in front of her face when Leslie leaps over the bar for a drink. “You smoke way too much,” she says to her friend, disliking the smell. “Plus, you’re not supposed to be at this side of the bar,” she points out, which she has told Leslie a million times.

“Yolo,” Leslie replies, grinning as she grabs the shaker. “You know I like to mix my own cocktails.”

“My boss is going to lose her last nerve someday,” Kara warns, knowing that her boss doesn’t appreciate this sort of thing. “And you might get kicked out, permanently.”

“Ugh, okay,” Leslie groans as she leaps over the bar again. “I still want to make my own cocktail though,” she says with a pleading look.

“You seem to know a bunch of people in here,” Lena says to Kara, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

“I kind of do,” Kara admits. “Astra is my aunt,” she says while she points briefly at Astra.

Lena’s mouth forms an o-shape, understanding now why that woman, Astra apparently, had been staring so much at her as if she was going to attack any second. If only her family would actually care that much, or care at all for that matter.

“My sister, Alex, is one of the bouncers,” Kara continues. “Maggie is the one who walked you in,” she says, to let Lena know who is who. “Leslie is my friend and there’s a table over there with more of my friends. I also know a few customers who always come back.”

“So newbie,” Leslie says, turning her attention to the young lady with the raven hair. “Which team are you playing for?”

Lena is rather impressed by the blunt question, though it was to be expected at a club like this. “I’m a lesbian,” she answers proudly.

“Chicks before dicks,” Leslie replies, grinning. “Good choice.”

“I suppose this means I don’t have to ask you the same question then,” Lena says, assuming the young woman with the hair that’s almost white is a lesbian as well.

“Yup,” Leslie confirms. “If you ever come back here, I always have a table somewhere with my friends. Don’t be shy to join.”

“Oh honey,” Lena chuckles, amused. “I am many things, but shy is not one of them.”

Kara rolls her eyes when Leslie makes signals at Lena behind her back and mouths things to her. She’s not sure what her friend is mouthing precisely, but it seems to be something along the lines of encouraging her to date Lena, to go for it.

“Your next drink is on me.”

Lena whips her head at the sound of a familiar voice. “Veronica,” she says with an air of surprise.

“Hello, Lena,” Veronica replies stoically. “I never thought I would see you in a club.”

“People change,” Lena says, not going to waste too many words on it. “I’m good about the drinks, but thanks anyway.”

Kara frowns at the interaction and watches Veronica, who is one of her regular customers, walk away. “You know her?” she asks Lena.

“She’s my ex,” Lena answers, and she definitely knows Veronica. She used to be very intrigued about Veronica back at boarding school because Veronica was older than her and she was different from everyone else. They hooked up a few times, nothing too serious.

“Hey, I’m going to need more drinks,” Lucy says to Kara. “Mon-El kissed Winn and now Winn is freaking out,” she shares, grinning as she glances back at her table.

Kara follows Lucy’s gaze and she can see that Winn is trying to duck under the table while his cheeks are reddened. “Aww cute,” she says, endeared.

“Mon-El better treat Winn right or I’ll fuck him up,” Lucy mutters under her breath.

“They look like puppies,” Lena comments. She can see two guys, who must be Mon-El and Winn, looking all cutesy at each other.

“True,” Lucy agrees. “The same can often be said about Kara, too,” she adds.

“Luce!” Kara groans. “I’m not a puppy,” she says, pouting. “I don’t look like a puppy.”

Lena chuckles and she can see why that comment was made. “You kind of do though, right now,” she says to Kara in a sorry not sorry tone.

“I like this gal,” Lucy says to Kara.

Kara smiles softly and hurries to get the extra drinks Lucy requested so she can continue to work rather than being distracted by her friends and maybe a bit by Lena. She’s just being friendly to her new customer so Lena would feel the desire to return sometime, that’s all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena laughs as Winn’s drink dribbles down his shirt after a naughty comment from Mon-El. She hadn’t planned to join a group of people for drinks, but since Kara became occupied with other customers it didn’t seem like a bad idea to chill with these people for a bit.

“Okay how about this,” Lucy says, waving her hands around to make a suggestion. “The slowest to empty their glass has to spill a secret.”

“You’re on,” Leslie replies, grinning as she eagerly reaches for her next glass.

“But, but,” Winn protests while he wipes his chin with his sleeve. “I’m a slow drinker.”

“It won’t be bad,” Lucy assures Winn. “Besides, Astra doesn’t drink often and Lena is new to this.”

“New, right,” Lena says, as if that would be true. “Legally, sure,” she comments, having drank before.

“I am leaving in an hour,” Astra says, to warn them about that in advance.

“That’s soon, Star,” Lucy replies, sending her a pout. “You hardly just got here an hour or so ago.”

“It is what it is,” Astra says, unrelenting. “I have somewhere to be.”

“Always so mysterious,” Lucy mumbles, wondering if Astra is hiding something.

“You should join us again tomorrow,” Leslie says to Astra. “Same to you, Lena.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lena replies, not having decided yet. So far this club is decent and she could see herself returning someday to check it out again. It helps that the bartender is cute and attractive.

Lucy urges everyone to grab their glass. “Bottoms up,” she says, clinking their glasses together.

Lena loses her concentration halfway through emptying her glass when she sees Kara twirling a lock of her hair around her finger while talking to the bouncer, Maggie, she recalls from what the bartender told her.

“You lost!” Winn exclaims, pointing his finger at Lena.

Lena snaps out of it and looks at Winn, who appears very pleased that she lost. She winks at Leslie who is giving her a knowing smirk while Astra looks as if she wants to roll her eyes. “A secret,” she says, pondering what she can tell them. “Lots of people think I’m a sweet angel, but truly, I’m not.”

“We’ll see about that,” Leslie replies, unconvinced.

“If you stick around we could find out,” Lucy suggests to Lena.

Lena is surprised that these people actually want to spend more time with her and that she’s been given the benefit of the doubt. “I might,” she says with a shrug, needing to think about that. It’s possible that she’ll check out a few other clubs before coming back here.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara fishes the key her aunt gave her out of her pocket and turns it in the lock to get in. She wouldn’t have done this if Astra hadn’t told her that it’s okay, plus her aunt is expecting her. “Hey, I’m here,” she calls out, to make her presence known.

A little girl with brown locks that comes down in curly waves, green greyish eyes and a bunny pajama runs up to Kara.

Kara smiles and crouches down so Lyra can fling her arms around her neck. “I missed you,” she says as she stands up again, stroking Lyra’s hair. Her aunt’s four year old daughter is one of her favorite people.

“I missed you too,” Lyra whispers, hugging Kara tighter.

“Did you eat breakfast yet?” Kara asks, since it’s still early.

Lyra wildly shakes her head.

“She insisted waiting for you to join us,” Astra says as she beckons her niece to walk to the kitchen.

“I’m jealous of the view you have,” Kara says while she peeks through the large window with a view that looks out over the city. “This place is ten times better than mine.”

“Mama said she’s going to make pancakes,” Lyra says happily. “Five for you and ten for me,” she continues as she babbles on. “With chocolate and blueberries and whipped cream.”

“Ten, huh?” Kara repeats. “You’re going to have a stomach ache.”

“If her teeth don’t fall out first,” Astra points out.

Kara knows that her aunt can’t really say no to Lyra’s cute little face. “I can definitely eat five, probably more,” she says, glad that she hasn’t eaten yet. She already had a feeling she would be eating breakfast here.

“I need a babysitter for Lyra this weekend,” Astra reveals while she gets started on the pancakes.

“Oh um okay,” Kara replies whilst frowning slightly. She has no idea where her aunt will be going. “I could watch her during the day, but during the late evenings I work at the club,” she says, which means she can’t fully watch Lyra for the entire weekend. “Maybe one of my friends can watch her while I work, I’m sure they won’t mind and Lyra is practically an angel.”

Astra clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “It depends which friend of yours would watch her,” she says thoughtfully.

“I could ask Lucy,” Kara suggests. “She’s been my best friend for years and I trust her,” she says, even though Lyra has never been mentioned. When she reconnected with her aunt, she didn’t share many details with her friends. Her sister is the only one she told about Lyra, considering she always shares everything with her adoptive sister.

Astra nods and continues with their pancakes.

“Is there um, any place in particular you’re going to this weekend?” Kara asks curiously. “It’s just that you never really go away.”

“An old friend of mine has ran into issues in another city,” Astra answers, needing to go there.

“Kara,” Lyra says while tugging at her pants to get her attention.

“Yes, sweetie?” Kara asks softly, looking down at Lyra.

“Do you want to see my science project?” Lyra asks, a smile forming on her face.

“Her teacher is enrolling her in the junior science fair this year,” Astra announces proudly. “I believe my little angel will win.”

Lyra beams at her mother before rushing off to show Kara her science project.

“Let me know when that takes place,” Kara says to her aunt. “I wouldn’t want to miss it for anything in the universe.”

Lyra sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she puts her science project on the table. “It’s not fully ready yet,” she says to Kara.

“Hmm,” Kara says, studying it curiously. “What does it do?”

“It reveals feelings,” Lyra answers. “You put these patches on your forehead and they pick up on brainwaves,” she explains while she holds them up in her tiny hands. “Then you turn the knob on my device and it will say how you feel. I’m still working on it, but look, look.”

Kara smiles when Lyra uses the device on herself and she melts when Lyra giggles as the device crackles and says ‘happy’. She’s relieved that Lyra is able to be happy.

Lyra spins around on her chair to look at her mother. “Your turn, mama,” she says, holding out the patches.

“Another time, my little angel,” Astra replies softly. She doesn’t want her daughter to be burdened by the sadness she carries in her heart.

“I’ll go,” Kara says, accepting the patches from Lyra.

The device crackles and says ‘hungry’ in sync with Kara’s stomach grumbling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post chapter 3 today as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sighs because she was supposed to be free this Friday, but instead she’s been called in to work. Usually she wouldn’t mind, though that’s different now because Lyra is at her place. She was going to ask Lucy tomorrow to babysit Lyra during the evening, but it looks like she’ll have to ask tonight already.

Lyra frowns when Kara puts her arms in her coat. “Where are we going?” she asks, confused.

“To a friend of mine,” Kara answers as she zips Lyra’s coat shut. She often forgets that Lyra is perfectly capable of putting her coat on by herself. “Her name is Lucy, but I call her Luce and she’s really nice. She’s going to babysit you tonight because I have to work,” she explains, holding her hand out for Lyra to take.

“You’re going to work?” Lyra asks, surprised while she follows Kara out the door. “But what about sleep?”

“I sleep later than you do, sweetie,” Kara answers, smiling as she walks a bit faster. She chuckles when Lyra half-runs to keep up with her. “Am I going too fast?”

“No,” Lyra answers resolute. “I can run faster than you.”

“Oh really?” Kara asks, putting one foot in front of the other. “Ready? Set. G- hey!”

Lyra giggles while she runs ahead of Kara. She coos when Kara scoops her up and tickles her.

“I’m not letting go anymore now,” Kara says, holding Lyra tighter. “Nope, all mine.”

“What a shame you have to work,” Lyra points out.

“You’re too smart for a four year old,” Kara whispers, putting Lyra on top of her shoulders. “Make sure not to break anything at Lucy’s place, okay?”

“I’ll be extra super careful,” Lyra promises.

Kara finds it difficult at times to be a refugee and it doesn’t help that aliens don’t have equal rights yet, and she hopes that someday they will have equal rights. This city briefly knew her as Supergirl, but after a bad bout with red kryptonite she received a lot of hate and fear from people. Aliens have been getting deported by force, some sent to planets they don’t even belong to.

She remembers how an alien shape shifted and took her place, pretending to be Supergirl, though she’s not sure why that alien did that and which alien exactly she has to thank for that. Since that moment she stopped being Supergirl and the remaining aliens try to live under the radar as much as possible. One thing that stung a lot was when her cousin, Kal-El, got deported.

Krypton is gone, so Kryptonians can’t even be deported back to Krypton. Lyra knows that she’s special, though she doesn’t know the full truth about everything. Finding her aunt and Lyra has been a blessing. Her friends know Astra was married, but what they don’t know is that Non got deported. Only her sister knows their deepest secrets about their true nature.

She has been training herself to keep her powers in check more and more, even refusing to use her super hearing as much as possible because she doesn’t want to risk slipping up. It wouldn’t be good if she mentions something she heard which a human wouldn’t have been capable of hearing.

Lucy stares dumbfounded at the sight of Kara with a child at her apartment door. “Um okay, this is new,” she says, confusedly letting them in. “Who is this and why does she look a lot like – oh… oh, okay,” she says, realization hitting her.

“Luce, this is Lyra,” Kara says, introducing the little girl. “She is my aunt’s daughter.”

“Star has a kid, hmm,” Lucy replies, nodding her head slowly.

“I’m supposed to babysit her, but I got called into work,” Kara explains, shuffling on her feet. “I was wondering if you could watch her tonight and also um, tomorrow night.”

“Hi,” Lyra says to Lucy, sticking her hand out.

Lucy crouches down to shake Lyra’s hand, frowning at the way Kara squeezes her eyes shut for a second as if something is wrong. “Hey, munchkin,” she says to Lyra. “You have an impressive grip,” she remarks.

Kara is relieved to see Lucy getting out of that handshake without a broken hand. “Does this mean you’ll watch her?” she asks her friend, really needing to leave to go to work.

Lucy had planned to go out, but she’s not one to bail on a friend. “Yeah, sure,” she answers, guessing it won’t be that tough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena pockets her phone, ignoring the fact that her parents have been trying to call her all day. She knows they want to sit down with her and talk about her possibly running Luthor Corp, but for now she wishes to distance herself from them.

“You again,” Alex says, shaking her head as Lena is about to show her identity card.

Maggie makes a signal with her hand to let Lena know she can enter. “Have fun,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at a new customer to show their identity card.

Lena enters and walks over to the bar. This time she doesn’t see Astra and Kara’s friends appear to be absent as well, aside from Leslie who she saw smoking outside. “Hello, gorgeous,” she says with a wink.

“Lena, hi!” Kara replies, perking up at the sight of her. “I see you decided to return after all.”

“Mhmm, I didn’t want to make you miss me too long,” Lena says with an air of confidence she doesn’t quite possess. In general she is rather confident, though around people she tends to be on the insecure side, worrying to be disliked. She catches a smile from Kara that seems to go just a tad beyond a polite smile for a customer.

“What are you having?” Kara asks, grabbing a glass while she waits for Lena’s answer. She notes that Lena is wearing a black and white suit today rather than leather pants and flannel.

“That yellow drink you make,” Lena answers while she sits down. “It tastes rather sweet, I liked it.”

“I call it sunshine,” Kara replies as she gets started on it. “You can have the first one on me,” she insists, happy to hear Lena likes the special drink she makes.

Lena could argue that she really doesn’t need free drinks when she has more than enough money of her own, though she decides to go down a different road. “Say, when does your shift end?” she inquires. “I would love to get you a drink,” she explains before Kara can answer.

Kara assumes Lena wants to return the favor, which isn’t necessary, but it’s a kind offer. “My shift ends tonight around three,” she answers, deciding there’s no harm to accept. “I’m not sure if that’s too late for you.”

“Not at all,” Lena replies, not minding staying here until three. It’s late, yes, but she’ll have Kara’s company so she can’t quite go wrong there. Once Kara’s shift is over she’d like to get her off in another way.

Kara bites her bottom lip, watching Lena smiling at her over the rim of her glass. She wants to know what Lena is thinking about, but right now she should make sure her other customers get served as well.

Leslie coughs and pounds her fist against her chest. “Dammit my lungs,” she grumbles, plopping down next to Lena.

“Maybe you shouldn’t smoke so much,” Lena says.

“If I’d have to list everything that’s bad for people we’d sit here all night,” Leslie retorts. “Tons of shit is bad and if you ask me, everyone gets to choose their own poison,” she says, spinning around to face Lena. “So, what’s your poison?”

Lena smirks and traces her finger over the top of her glass. “I might have to kill you if I answer that,” she answers to avoid being more specific.

“Keeping your air of mystery up, gotcha,” Leslie replies, nodding her head as she turns again to face the bar. “Give me a shot of that black bottle,” she says to Kara.

Lena zeros in at the bottle from which Kara is pouring a shot from. “Morte,” she reads questioningly. “Seriously, a drink called death?”

“Make that two,” Leslie says to Kara. “A few of those babies and you’re under the table,” she says to Lena, tapping her knee.

Lena notes that Leslie is somewhat touchy feely, which only seems to happen with people Leslie likes. It’s interesting how easily she’s making friends at this club, without even really trying. “What does it taste like?” she asks Leslie when Kara slides the shots over the bar.

“It kind of burns as it goes down,” Leslie answers, throwing her shot back. “Really gives a kick though.”

“Uh oh,” Kara says, sighing deeply. “Siobhan is here,” she warns Leslie.

Lena observes as Leslie spins around and bumps immediately into an argument with another woman.

“They are exes,” Kara tells Lena. “Something about how Leslie slept with her and never called her back.”

“Oh I see, typical drama,” Lena replies, having heard that type of situation before. Hell, she’s even been in that situation before, on the end of being the one who never got a call back. Not that it ever mattered when she has only ever had flings or friends with benefits, though those friends with benefits were never much of friends to her.

“I’ll see you later,” Leslie says, nodding her head at Kara and Lena before walking away with Siobhan.

“Unbelievable,” Kara whispers, though it’s not her business what Leslie does.

Alex puts a plastic bag on top of the bar. “I got you some potstickers,” she says to her sister.

“Thank you,” Kara replies gratefully. “You’re the best,” she says, happy that her sister got her food.

“You must have been quite hungry,” Lena says to Kara as Alex walks away.

“Um yeah, I forgot dinner,” Kara mumbles quickly. “I’m not really supposed to eat while I’m working, but my boss isn’t around now.”

Lena chuckles and shakes her head as Kara stuffs a whole potsticker into her mouth.

“Mwhat?” Kara asks, chewing rapidly to swallow the potsticker.

“It’s endearing how innocent you are,” Lena answers. She rests her elbow on the bar and her chin in the palm of her hand, gazing at Kara. “Who needs a museum to see art when they could sit here and look at you?”

“Pshhh,” Kara replies, turning around as she blushes. It’s not the first time a customer is being on the flirty side, but Lena is actually really beautiful and distracting.

Lena is slightly amused when Kara huffs as the night goes on, because a handful of women bought drinks for her, though she hardly pays them any attention. Her mind is set on the bartender, whom she will be taking to her place tonight. When she offered Kara a drink, she didn’t mention it would be at her place. It’s merely a tiny detail.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara really hadn’t needed the jacket, but Lena had given it to her out of concern she would be too cold wearing just a shirt. She thought they would be going to a club somewhere or some kind of bar, though after walking for a while it became clear their destination was Lena’s place.

Lena smirks like a cheshire cat as she leans against her counter, holding her glass in one hand and Kara’s in the other. “I won’t bite yet,” she husks.

Kara removes the jacket and folds it over the couch before walking up to Lena. “Cheers,” she says as she accepts the glass.

Lena takes a sip from her glass while drinking Kara in with her eyes. “You seem nervous,” she notes, wondering what has gotten Kara all tense.

“I’m not nervous,” Kara replies, denying that she is. She quickly sips from her glass, though that won’t help.

Lena stalks over towards her music collection and dims the lights to set a certain mood. “You like music, right?” she asks sweetly. “I have some tunes that can help you relax.”

Kara gulps when Lena unbuttons her blouse and now she’s really starting to get the picture. Clearly she hadn’t imagined it how Lena has been flirting with her.

Lena walks back to Kara and steps behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders to knead. “Relax,” she whispers lowly in Kara’s ear.

Kara shuts her eyes when she feels Lena’s lips kissing her neck. She’d almost forgotten what it feels like to have this kind of intimacy with someone. When she snaps her eyes open, she turns around and leans against the counter, surrendering to Lena.

Lena puts her hands on Kara’s thighs and urges her to sit on her countertop. She wriggles herself between Kara’s legs and kisses her, moaning at the feeling of suave lips meeting her own. So far Kara seems to be keeping her hands to herself, though she plans to change that during the few hours which are left of this night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara’s back hits the mattress and she smiles as Lena falls down on top of her. They had been making their way towards bed, though when the back of her legs felt the edge of the bed she stumbled and pulled Lena down with her.

Lena wastes no time in chasing Kara’s lips, smiling into their kiss as hands remove her blouse to expose more skin. She fumbles around blindly, slipping her hands under Kara’s shirt. “Fuck,” she curses when she feels how ripped Kara’s stomach is. She’s always been taught it’s impolite to curse, but fuck that. “Do you work out?” she asks curiously, pulling away slightly to admire Kara’s stomach.

“Um yes, sort of,” Kara answers, though she knows she has her Kryptonian genes to thank for her looks.

Lena grasps the hem of Kara’s shirt, lifting it over her head, exposing a red bra with a cute little bow in the middle. “Adorable,” she mumbles quietly. All she’s really looking for is to have sexual encounters without feelings attached, to explore this newfound side as a rebel. She’s not an angel, definitely not and it looks like she may have selected the one woman who is the closest to a literal angel.

Kara freezes momentarily when Lena’s eyes land on the white blouse she removed moments ago, or rather tore from Lena’s body. “Lena, I… I,” she begins, panicked as she wants to apologize, wants to make sense of it without outright revealing her secret.

Lena’s eyes darken as she looks at Kara again. “You missed a few pieces,” she says suggestively, gesturing at her black lacy bra and her pants.

“Oh R- God,” Kara whispers. Being turned on with a human can be dangerous because she has to keep every touch gentle, has to make sure she doesn’t use too much strength.

Lena unbuttons Kara’s jeans and works on shimmying it down her legs. She litters Kara’s smooth legs with kisses, letting her know her appreciation for every inch of her body.

“I have to leave in the morning,” Kara says, knowing it’ll be morning in a few hours already.

Lena nods in understanding and kisses Kara’s stomach, slowly kissing her way up her chest, to her lips. “Your body is warm,” she whispers, enjoying putting her hands on Kara.

Kara knows that her core temperature is warmer than the core temperature of humans. “It’s hot in here,” she mumbles as an excuse. She will have to be careful to continue to present herself as a human.

“It sure is,” Lena agrees. She cups Kara’s breasts and traces her thumbs across her nipples. “Lay back and relax,” she whispers, watching Kara clutch the sheets in her hands. “I’ll take care of you.”

Kara inhales deeply through her nose and exhales slowly through her mouth while trying not to tear the sheets. She can’t trust herself enough to put her hands on Lena, not when she could risk bruising her or worse. Lena would most likely hate her if she’d know she’s an alien. It’s her secret she can never tell anyone, not even her closest friends.

Lena caresses Kara’s cheek and looks at her, wanting to make sure she’s okay. “Kara,” she whispers gently, wishing she would know what’s on her mind. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Kara answers whilst easing her grip on the sheets. “I like what you’re doing.”

Lena takes one of Kara’s hands and brings it up to her chest. “It’s okay for you to touch me,” she says, keeping her hand on top of Kara’s. “I want you to touch me,” she says, and expressing that makes her feel vulnerable, but it’s the truth. She would hate to sound desperate.

Kara sits up and pushes the straps of Lena’s bra aside, kissing her shoulders. “You’re gorgeous, Lena,” she whispers in between kisses.

Lena grasps Kara’s chin to draw her into a deep passionate kiss. She parts her lips, granting access to Kara’s tongue while her hands move up and down Kara’s back.

Kara lets out a choked moan as Lena’s tongue dances around hers while she feels Lena unclasping her bra with eased practice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wakes up in Lena’s arms with the sunlight shining through the window. She sucks her lips into her mouth, realizing they’re both naked as memories from their night together run through her mind. It’s amazing how Lena made her feel, how she made her tip over the edge more than once.

Lena cracks her eyes open, blinking a few times as she feels Kara stir. “Good morning,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kara’s hair.

“Good morning, Lena,” Kara beams. She gets up from the bed, now that Lena is awake anyway.

“You are quite the sunshine,” Lena says, surprised to see Kara looking so chipper while they couldn’t have possibly slept more than three hours at most.

Kara smiles and leans down to peck Lena’s lips. “I could make us some breakfast if you don’t mind,” she suggests.

“By all means, make yourself at home,” Lena replies, not minding at all. “I’m sure I have eggs and bacon in my refrigerator.”

Kara picks her shirt up from the floor, quickly slipping it on before tiptoeing towards the kitchen. She likes Lena because she is charismatic and sweet. “Would you mind if I watch the news?” she asks loudly, to avoid overstepping. It’s a habit of her to watch the news to stay up to date with what’s happening in the city. Her sister always tells her it’s a bad idea because she tends to get upset when something bad happens, knowing she can’t do anything.

Lena stretches her arms and yawns, slowly getting up from her bed. “I don’t mind,” she answers, entering her kitchen naked. She smiles at the way Kara blushes whilst turning around. “You’ve already seen me naked, Kara,” she points out, wanting Kara to look at her.

“I know, I just…,” Kara replies awkwardly, not wanting to be disrespectful. She clears her throat and puts the news on, which is something she regrets immediately.

_An alien family of four which had been hiding has been found and deported after a successful operation._

“I can’t believe they have nothing better to do than chasing refugees who merely seek a home,” Lena says, shaking her head at the news. She’s grown incredibly tired of hearing that type of news while there are actual criminals out there who aren’t locked up in prison yet.

Kara turns around, raising an eyebrow at Lena because she’s surprised to hear her speak up about it in a way that doesn’t sound hateful towards aliens. “What’s your opinion on all of that?” she asks carefully.

“I assume not all aliens are good and certainly some may deserve being deported,” Lena answers, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. “But a coin always has two sides. Humans aren’t exactly inherently good either.” She pauses for a moment, sipping her orange juice while Kara looks at her. “I know I’m not an alien and I cannot quite place myself into their shoes, though in a way I know what it feels like to be alienated. As a lesbian, I remember a time where equality was not quite in the place it is now, although full equality hasn’t been achieved yet. I hope it will someday, of course, but that equality should also be extended towards aliens.”

Kara holds her breath, unsure if this is too good to be true to hear Lena taking her side in this without knowing that she’s doing so. She nods her head slowly, silently encouraging Lena to go on.

“Supergirl made a mistake once, but don’t we all?” Lena continues, sighing at the memory. “It was a pity to see people shunning her for that. The thing with people is often that even if you do a hundred things right, if you do one thing wrong, they tend to focus on the one thing you did wrong,” she explains, feeling disappointed in humanity at times. “I’m aware my opinion is not a popular one by any means, but it’s my opinion and I’m not ashamed of expressing it.”

Kara bursts out in tears, even though she hadn’t meant to cry. It means so much to her to hear Lena say all those things, to hear how beautiful she is on the inside as much as she is beautiful on the outside.

Lena puts her glass down and rushes over to Kara’s side to wrap her arms around her. “Have I upset you?” she asks softly, stroking Kara’s hair.

“Not at all,” Kara answers earnestly. “Equality lies close to my heart and everything you said touched me deeply,” she explains, without blurting her secret out. She is so used to hear hate from humans towards aliens and hearing Lena say all of that is like a breath of fresh air. When she had been affected by red kryptonite the city spat her out. The city still thinks Supergirl was deported, unbeknown that a kindred spirit took her place.

Lena holds Kara tighter and hums quietly to console her. She can tell that Kara is a gentle soul and it scares her how her heart aches along with Kara, how quickly she’s grown to care for this young woman.

Kara wipes her tears away, smiling through them. She sees a lot of potential in Lena and she has a positive feeling her sister will approve because Lena is a good person. “I’ll make our breakfast,” she says, considering she suggested doing that.

“Nonsense, Kara,” Lena tuts, halting her. “How about you take a shower and meanwhile I’ll make breakfast?” she suggests, sensing Kara needs to wind down.

Kara bobs her head, exhaling as she rests her forehead against Lena’s. “I’ll see you in ten minutes,” she promises, angling her head to the side to kiss Lena.

“You don’t have to rush, you dork,” Lena replies, smiling as she watches Kara’s form move towards her bathroom. She rummages through her refrigerator, gathering eggs and bacon to get started on breakfast. There’s a light buzz in her head from the alcohol she consumed last night.

Kara returns precisely ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her head so her wet hair won’t drip on the floor. “It smells delicious in here,” she says, picking up on the scent of eggs and bacon.

Lena looks up from the pan and for a moment the whole world stops spinning. Kara is standing a few steps away with one of her towels wrapped around her head, wearing an old blue shirt that’s hers as well with a smile on her face like there’s no tomorrow. Putting the picture together of Kara standing there while she’s cooking breakfast gives her an odd domestic feeling which she wants to shake.

Kara really tries not to use her powers, but when Lena froze she couldn’t help but use her super hearing to listen to her heart which is beating infrequently, missing beats here and there, altering with beats which are entirely too fast. “I um borrowed one of your shirts,” she says, awkwardly plucking at the fabric. “If you mind I could go change because I should have asked first.”

Lena snaps out of her stare and shakes her head. “Keep it on,” she replies calmly. “It suits you,” she says with a small smile. She remembers how she told Kara to make herself feel at home, but now that this looks so domestic it is creeping up on her too much too fast.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara opens her arms wide, smiling as Lyra jumps enthusiastically into her arms.

“She missed you,” Lucy says to Kara.

Kara puts Lyra on her hip and closes the door. “Did you get enough sleep?” she asks, noticing the bags under Lucy’s eyes.

“I was up late,” Lucy answers, rubbing her eyes. “It wasn’t Lyra’s fault, in case you were wondering,” she adds, because it had nothing to do with Lyra. “She was out like a light after we watched a Disney movie together.”

“Luce sang the songs with me,” Lyra says to Kara with a broad smile.

“Ah I see,” Kara replies, smiling back at Lyra. She looks at Lucy who is smiling as well. “So she calls you Luce as well.”

“Yup,” Lucy replies, grinning when Lyra wriggles herself free from Kara to walk over to her. “This little munchkin is one of my friends now,” she says, having had a surprisingly nice night.

“Luce made me pancakes for breakfast,” Lyra shares happily. “She let me eat six pancakes with extra whipped cream.”

“I don’t know where she puts it all,” Lucy comments.

“Could be a grow spurt,” Kara says, offering a weak excuse. She’s used to have to pass as a human and so is Astra, but for Lyra it’s still new territory and she knows Lyra is trying hard to appear human.

“Seems more like a sugar rush if you ask me,” Lucy replies, doubting that it would be because Lyra is growing. “As a kid I used to pig out a few times as well, the whole how my eyes were bigger than my stomach, and I ended up with a bad stomach ache each time.”

“Uhuh, says the one who fed Lyra six pancakes,” Kara teasingly points out.

“Oh shuck,” Lucy mumbles, avoiding outright cursing in Lyra’s presence. “We could all agree not to tell Astra.”

“Try not to overfeed her again,” Kara says, though she knows Lyra is not overfed at all.

“I still have a batch of pancakes left,” Lucy says while she pats towards her kitchen. “Did you eat yet?” she asks Kara.

Kara did eat breakfast already, but it was a human portion and she’s still hungry. “No, not yet,” she lies, really wanting some pancakes. It frustrates her how often she has to lie to keep her identity a secret, but this is the way her life is.

“Luce and I were going to watch another movie,” Lyra says as she takes one of Kara’s hands. “She said we could watch the Little Mermaid.”

“Ooooh, one of my favorites,” Kara replies excitedly. She plops down on Lucy’s couch next to Lyra, ready to eat some more breakfast whilst watching a movie. After that she can take Lyra to her place.

Lucy walks towards the couch with a tray. “Here you go,” she says to Kara, handing her the pancakes.

“Thanks, Luce,” Kara says gratefully while she accepts the tray. “You’re a saint.”

Lucy snorts at that. “No way,” she replies, because she’s not a saint at all. “You don’t have to woo me to get food,” she says, grabbing the remote to start the movie.

Lyra sings along with the music in the movie while Lucy braids her hair.

“I think she likes you,” Kara says to Lucy, halfway through the movie. She can see that Lyra is taking well to Lucy, which is good in case her aunt ever needs someone to babysit Lyra again when she can’t.

“Of course,” Lucy says with a confident smile. “Everyone in your family likes me, Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt from some concert she saw once when she snuck out to go see it back when she was a teenager. She stretches her index finger out, pressing it against the bell of the gate that leads to her parents’ mansion. They have been persistently asking her to visit them, so now she is going to visit them. Her ears have just gotten pierced and she knows there are several things they might comment on.

The gate opens with a loud click, allowing entrance.

Lena takes her time to cross the space between the gate and the front door. She is halfway when the front door opens, revealing her parents. Even from this distance she can see they look displeased, which must be due to how many calls and texts she ignored.

“Lena,” Lillian says coldly. “What on earth are you wearing?”

“Clothes, obviously,” Lena answers, and she knows talking like that isn’t appreciated by her parents.

“That is no way for you to speak to your mother, Lena,” Lionel says disapprovingly. “Apologize, right now.”

“I’m not a child, father,” Lena replies, sighing while she regrets she even set foot here. “I can wear what I want whenever I want,” she says sternly, done with them wanting her to be an angelic doll.

“This is not how we raised you,” Lillian sneers. She purses her lips and enters her house with crossed arms.

“Lena,” Lionel says, softer this time as he puts a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “You are upsetting your mother, apologize to her.”

“Fine,” Lena replies with a loud sigh. “I apologize for having upset you by not wanting to be your doll, mother,” she says coldly.

Lillian turns around and glares at Lena. “I should have never agreed to adopt you,” she spats.

“Lillian, we talked about this,” Lionel says to his wife. “Lena is our child.”

“We should stop pretending she is,” Lillian replies icily. “Lena is your child, she has never been mine, not even for a second and right now she is ruining our image.”

Lena frowns at what she’s hearing, which sounds like Lionel is her biological father. “What is the meaning of all of this?” she asks when her parents get into a heated argument with each other. “Father, explain.”

“Lionel had an affair of course,” Lillian suffices. “You are nothing but a bastard child,” she says with a wicked smile.

“I see,” Lena replies quietly as the new information sinks in. “This family meeting is lovely, as always,” she says sarcastically. “Next thing you’ll tell me my biological mother was an alien,” she adds dryly.

Lillian is clearly not amused by that comment. “If she was then you should be deported like the rest of those criminals,” she says icily.

“Way to prove how heartless you are,” Lena points out, though she already knew Lillian never seemed to have an ounce of love for her.

“That is enough from you both,” Lionel cuts in.

“Your father should have disowned you,” Lillian says to Lena.

“I am so sick and tired of the way you have been a puppeteer for years,” Lena says, taking a step towards Lillian. “Always treating me like a doll you could control, presenting me as angelic while you never spared me even a fraction of love and affection.”

“Nobody would ever love a Luthor,” Lillian replies coldly. “Nobody will ever love you, that is the reality, Lena. Only your father and I know what is good for you.”

Lena smirks at another pathetic attempt of Lillian to break her, another attempt to make her hate herself. “You’re wrong, mother,” she says, standing her ground. “I deserve better than this and I am worthy of love.” She could so easily fall in line with Lillian’s words and agree that nobody would ever love her, which she tells herself sometimes, but then she wouldn’t be any better than her parents are.

“I care about you, Lena,” Lionel says, saddened. “You are my child and I will always love you.”

“Incompetent fool,” Lillian says to Lionel. “You have always favored Lena for looking exactly like that filthy mother of hers.”

“Do not speak of Magdalena Evangeline in that manner,” Lionel replies angrily.

“Magdalena Evangeline,” Lena murmurs, noting that her name is derived from her mother’s name. “I should go,” she says, not wanting to be here right now, stuck in an argument that won’t go anywhere. She has heard more than enough, a lot more than she bargained for.

“Good riddance,” Lillian mutters.

“Lillian!” Lionel sneers. “Lena is our daughter, you cannot drive her away. She needs our guidance.”

Lena doesn’t bother to look back as she walks away, deciding to keep her contact with her parents to the bare minimum.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Two Mojitos,” Lucy says to Kara. She knows it’s one of Astra’s go to drinks and she saw Astra entering the club five seconds ago.

“Coming right up,” Kara replies. She’s busy serving another customer first.

Astra sits down on the stool next to Lucy and lightly raps her fingers on top of the bar. Her weekend has been somewhat exhausting and she’s glad it’s over.

Kara puts the drinks down in front of Lucy and her aunt, immediately continuing on to serve other customers.

Lucy exhales quietly, wincing ever so slightly as she wraps her right hand around her glass. Her right hand is bruised in a painful way. On Saturday night when she was babysitting Lyra they had been watching movies and the little girl had been squeezing her hand a lot. She assumes Lyra was unaware of what was happening and definitely had no intention to hurt her.

Astra knits her eyebrows together at the sight of Lucy’s rather colorful right hand. “What happened?” she asks, stretching her finger out to gently touch Lucy’s hand. When Lucy flinches from her touch, she retrieves her finger, not wanting to inflict any harm.

“Sorry,” Lucy mumbles, sighing at the way Astra retrieved instantly. Her hand is extra sensitive right now and she’s surprised it’s not broken. “My hand got slammed between the door because I wasn’t being careful, just me being a clumsy erm person.”

“Kara,” Astra calls out, signaling to get her niece’s attention. “I need ice.”

“Ice,” Kara repeats, frowning. “Oh,” she whispers when she sees Lucy’s bruised hand. “Luce, what happened?”

Lucy shrugs while Kara gets some ice for her hand. “Clumsiness,” she answers vaguely. “Anyways, how was your weekend, Star?”

Kara interrupts their conversation briefly to hand Lucy a towel that has ice wrapped inside of it. “Your hand looks bad,” she murmurs.

“Please, Kara, go easy on the compliments,” Lucy replies, winking at her friend. “It’s just a bruise, I’m alive,” she assures Kara, not needing to be smothered with concern. “I won’t slam my hand against my closet anymore.”

“You said your hand was hit by the door,” Astra recalls, tilting her head to the side.

“The door from my closet,” Lucy suffices at her slipup.

Astra narrows her eyes slightly and she can tell Lucy is lying, though she does not know why.

Kara’s eyes keep flicking towards the entrance every now and then as she waits and hopes for Lena to drop by. She hates how she didn’t think of asking Lena for her phone number, though she knows where Lena lives so it’s not like she wouldn’t have any trace of her at all. The least she could do is wait until it is weekend again and if Lena still wouldn’t show up by then she could visit her place to see how she’s doing.

“Earth to little Danvers,” Maggie says, snapping her fingers in front of Kara.

“Hmm?” Kara asks, turning her attention to Maggie. She hadn’t even noticed that her sister’s girlfriend had walked up to the bar.

“I asked for two beers,” Maggie answers, frowning. “Are you okay? Do I need to kick someone’s ass for you?”

“’M fine,” Kara mumbles tiredly. “Two beers coming right up,” she says, plastering a smile onto her face.

“That’s your I’m just politely serving a customer face,” Maggie replies, crossing her arms over her chest. “Seriously, tell me who hurt you and I’ll fuck them up.”

“It’s not like that, Mags,” Kara says with a deep sigh, not needing Maggie to worry about her. “You can ease up, detective,” she says with a genuine smile this time. Among friends Maggie is being called detective from time to time due to how she detects things.

“My offer stands regardless,” Maggie says as she accepts the beers. “Nobody messes with my girlfriend’s little sister unpunished.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on, don’t be so mopey,” Lucy says, nudging Kara’s side. “Harley said she’s cool with handling the bar tonight so you can chill with us.”

“I know, but I’m used to serving customers and to be behind the bar,” Kara replies, not quite used to sit in the club with her friends. It’s a nice gesture of them and she did miss spending more time with them.

“It’s one night,” Lucy says, though she’s rather have this happening more. “Plus, Alex and Maggie aren’t being bouncers tonight so they’re joining us too.”

“Okay,” Kara relents, giving in to have fun with her friends. It’s weekend again and throughout the week she hasn’t seen Lena, but she assumes Lena must have been busy.

Winn blushes when Mon-El plants a kiss on his lips in front of the whole club.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Leslie comments.

“No Siobhan tonight?” Ivy asks Leslie, raising one of her eyebrows.

“We broke up again,” Leslie answers with a shrug.

“Typical,” Lucy comments. She knew those two would break up again, always on and off like a light.

“Long time no see, Kara,” Ivy says, reaching her arms out to hug her friend.

“I know,” Kara replies, gently hugging Ivy back. “You didn’t run into any trouble I hope,” she says, often worried because Ivy is a meta-human. This city lets meta-humans be for the most part, though one tiny mistake can be treated as a big crime. For example if a human shoplifts bread and gets caught they would have to pay a fine, but if a meta-human gets caught doing the same they could end up in prison for at least five years.

“No, I haven’t,” Ivy replies, easing Kara’s concerns. “I tend to avoid trouble as much as I can.”

“Fuck the haters,” Leslie says to Ivy.

“There should be equality,” Maggie comments.

“Mhmm,” Alex hums in agreement. “I’ll drink to that,” she says, raising her beer.

“Likewise,” Astra agrees, raising her drink as well.

Lucy takes her seat next to Astra, observing her from the corner of her eyes. “Cheers,” she says, picking up a cup to drink. “To equality,” she adds, agreeing that there should be equality for everyone.

Kara grasps a cup, smiling as she drinks along with her friends to equality. In her heart she has a feeling none of her friends mind aliens, but despite that she has to keep her secret to herself.

The night progresses slowly with them drinking and talking.

Lucy gets up from their table and holds her hand out. “Dance with me, Star,” she insists, slurring her words slightly.

“One dance,” Astra replies, accepting Lucy’s hand.

“Three?” Lucy tries.

“One,” Astra repeats.

“You were supposed to suggest two,” Lucy replies, sighing quietly. “That’s how it works.”

Kara chuckles at the way Lucy pouts, but it’s quite surprising that her aunt even agreed to dance at all without having to be bribed with food or something.

Winn sings along with the music at the top of his lungs while Mon-El joins him, swaying their drinks in their hands to the left and right.

“For fucks sakes,” Leslie grumbles. “My bloody ears, mate.”

“Aye aye captain,” Winn says teasingly, ducking his head for a cup Leslie throws at him.

“Hey, no wasting drinks,” Maggie says, halting Leslie before she can throw another cup.

“Well well well,” Leslie says when she spots a familiar young woman entering the club. “That’s the one Kara hasn’t shut up about, right?” she asks the gang.

“Leslie,” Kara groans, hiding her face with her hands. “I don’t talk that much about her.”

“Lena has such beautiful eyes,” Alex quotes Kara.

“And did you see her hair?” Maggie quotes, grinning as Kara groans louder.

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg,” Leslie says to Ivy. “Kara’s been gushing about Lena every chance she gets.”

“Lies,” Kara says, denying the truth of that.

Leslie puts her thumb together with her pointer finger and uses them to whistle at Lena.

“Kill me now,” Kara mumbles, feeling embarrassed. She didn’t tell her friends that much about Lena, only the fact that they spoke a few times and got along. She didn’t even mention that she’s been at Lena’s place. Thank Rao that she didn’t tell them that.

Lena’s eyes widen for a moment, surprised to be whistled over until she notices who is sitting at the table. “Kara,” she says, nodding her head at her. “It’s a surprise not seeing you behind the bar.”

“Harley is serving customers tonight,” Kara replies, smiling at the fact that Lena addressed her first.

“Hello, everyone,” Lena says, acknowledging the others at the table. They all look familiar, aside from one young woman. Then again, the young woman does look vaguely familiar. She decides not to ask, not wanting to be rude.

“Hello, you must be Lena,” Ivy says to the new face. “My name is Ivy.”

Lena nods and now she’s sure that Ivy is poison Ivy. She hadn’t quite expected that, but it’s pleasant to see a meta-human here. “Let me get you all a few rounds,” she offers, winking at nobody in particular while she reaches for her wallet.

“I like you already,” Ivy says to Lena, leaning back on her chair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You are sneaky,” Astra whispers in Lucy’s ear.

“It wasn’t difficult to convince you,” Lucy replies, looking up at Astra. They’ve been dancing for about an hour now. “This feels nice, or well, it does for me at least.”

“It is not unpleasant,” Astra says with a small smile while Lucy slaps her arm. “You move your hips well.”

“Maybe I can make you sway too,” Lucy husks, putting her hands on Astra’s hips.

Maggie grins from where she’s dancing with Alex. “Little Lane is being bold,” she says, impressed that Astra has been running along with it.

“I think Luce likes Astra quite a bit,” Alex replies, happy that her friend seems to be having a good time.

“After the stuff she went through with James she deserves something good,” Maggie says, wishing for the best for Lucy.

Winn huffs when Mon-El keeps trying to get him to lead. “I don’t really know how to lead,” he says, unsure how to move. “I suck at dancing.”

“Okay, I’ll lead,” Mon-El replies, putting his hands on Winn’s waist. “You don’t suck at dancing though and who cares how you move? This is all about having fun.”

“Shake that bootay,” Leslie comments, cupping her hands next to her mouth.

“Oh my gosh, Leslie,” Winn replies, blushing deeply. “Everyone can hear you.”

Leslie shrugs and continues to dance with Ivy.

Lena’s curiosity is piqued when Kara finishes another glass of the drink called morte. “You seem surprisingly unaffected by all of the alcohol,” she comments.

“Perks of being a bartender,” Kara replies without missing a beat. “I know how to hold my liquor.”

“One would think you’d be at least a tad tipsy,” Lena replies, finding it rather peculiar that it doesn’t do anything to Kara.

“Maybe I’m just good at hiding it,” Kara tries. “Do you want to come with me to my place tonight?” she asks, hoping to spend some time alone with Lena. She had a great time last weekend, which she would like to repeat.

Lena considers saying no, though there is something special about Kara and she did kind of come here to see her again. She spent the past week going to random places to drink, but each place only made her feel miserable. Visiting her parents had been a grief mistake which ripped old wounds open and created a few new ones.

“Unless you prefer your place,” Kara says, fine with whichever place Lena prefers.

“Your place will do,” Lena replies with a smile.

“I still have to give you your shirt back,” Kara remembers.

“You can keep it,” Lena says, waving it off quickly. She doesn’t care to get it back when it’s unlikely that she would wear it. Besides, she has more than enough other clothes she can wear and Kara looks good in that shirt. “Perhaps I’ll steal one of yours this time.”

“Steal,” Kara guffaws. “I was burrowing your shirt, Lena,” she says, objecting to Lena’s playful comment.

“Mhmm, just let me know which one’s your favorite,” Lena replies, winking.

“Oh is that’s how it’s going to be?” Kara asks, amused. She loves the way Lena’s eyes are sparkling with glee and how inviting her body language is. If she would shift any closer towards Lena she would be sitting on her lap.

“Maybe,” Lena answers, resting her hand on Kara’s thigh. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Lena,” Kara says, her eyes flitting down to look at Lena’s lips.

Lena sighs softly and moves to stand up. “I’m going to get some air outside,” she says, excusing herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie grasps her pack of cigarettes which is half empty. “Smoke?” she asks Lena, holding her pack out to her.

“No, I don’t really-” Lena pauses because she’s turning a new leaf and all of that. “Actually, yes,” she says, changing her mind. She takes a cigarette, holding it between her pointer finger and her middle finger while Leslie lights it for her.

Leslie takes a cigarette for herself as well and leans against the brick wall. She blows her smoke out, observing Lena who is such a rookie at this. “What’s got you all troubled?” she asks, noticing that something is bothering her new friend.

“Nothing,” Lena answers, resting the back of her left foot against the wall.

“Hmm, so nothing’s the reason you’re running from something,” Leslie replies, having another pull from her cigarette.

“Kara is a good person,” Lena says, tapping her cigarette to drop the tip which had turned into ashes. “I shouldn’t have let her get caught in my web.”

“Mhmm yeah, Kara is kind,” Leslie says, agreeing with the part about Kara being a good person. “It’s cool if you’re not up for commitment or if that’s not your thing, as long as you make your intentions clear, y’know?”

“That’s kind of rich coming from the woman who seems to be on and off with someone all the time, no?” Lena points out, a tad crude perhaps.

“I make no qualms about my intentions,” Leslie replies, not offended by Lena’s words. “People are always going to know where they stand with me.”

Lena takes a strong pull from her cigarette and ends up coughing badly. Smoking definitely isn’t really her thing. “Why would you help me?” she asks, considering they hardly know each other.

“I didn’t know you’d be that dense,” Leslie answers, smirking as she lights another smoke. “Friends pull through for one another. That’s how it works.”

“You seem chill,” Lena says, finding that she rather appreciates Leslie’s company. “It’s nice to have you as a friend.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“This one’s on the house, Red,” Harley says, putting the drink down in front of Ivy.

Ivy leans over the bar and beckons Harley closer with her index finger. Once her girlfriend is within her reach, she fists her shirt and kisses her.

“I wish all drinks would come with something extra like that,” Maggie comments.

“Watch it, Sawyer,” Alex says, poking Maggie’s side.

Maggie smiles and wraps her arms around Alex. “I’m all yours, Danvers,” she assures her girlfriend.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Alex replies, pleased. She dips her head down, capturing Maggie’s lips with her own.

Lucy fake coughs from behind Maggie and Alex. “Get a room,” she comments teasingly.

“Pft please, speak for yourself,” Alex says, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, little Lane,” Maggie chimes in. “You’ve been drooling over Astra all night.”

“I have not been drooling,” Lucy objects, her jaw dropping slightly. “All I did was dance with her to have a good time.”

“I may have noticed some drooling,” Astra comments cheekily.

“Oh shut up,” Lucy replies, giving Astra a light push.

“Make me,” Astra says challengingly.

“Way to go, Astra,” Maggie says, personally rooting for Lucy and Astra to get it on.

“Those are some dangerous words,” Leslie says to Astra. “Luce might take you up on them.”

“Perhaps I want her to,” Astra replies, her gaze not leaving Lucy while she waits to see what Lucy will do.

Lucy clears her throat, pushing her playfulness aside. “I don’t do flings,” she warns Astra.

“Neither do I,” Astra agrees. It is beyond her how humans could possibly be interested in loose flings.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, taking a deep breath. “Star, if you’re fucking with me…”

“You would know,” Astra comments brazenly.

“Damn, woman,” Maggie says to Astra, kind of shocked. “You got some game.”

“I’d have jumped her bones by now,” Leslie says to Lucy. “Just saying,” she says while she holds her hands up.

Lucy rolls her eyes and grasps Astra’s hand to talk somewhere without their friends nearby. “We could take things slow,” she says as they enter the restroom.

Astra follows Lucy’s eyes, which are flitting down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. She can feel Lucy’s eyes burn into hers for what feels like hours and after a while she can’t take it anymore.

Lucy lets out a muffled yelp when she hits the sink, surprised that Astra was the first to snap because she was sure she couldn’t hold it together anymore for another second just as Astra leaped towards her.

Astra dents the edges of the sink with her hands while she kisses Lucy and she has never felt intoxicated by a human before, or by anyone else for that matter.

“Star,” Lucy whispers, pulling away from their kiss to breathe. “Wait, there’s something I need you to know,” she confesses. “I lied about my hand, about how it got bruised.”

“I had an inkling you lied,” Astra replies, not feeling surprised by the confession.

Lucy runs her hands through Astra’s hair. “I know what you are,” she whispers, and glancing down to the dented sink only confirms her suspicions further. “And I don’t care,” she adds, crashing her lips against Astra’s again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pushes the door of her apartment open and scratches the back of her neck. “This is it,” she says, knowing that it’s not much compared with Lena’s place.

Lena isn’t surprised to see pastel colors because it’s so Kara. “It’s cozy,” she says, sensing that Kara did her best to dress her place warmly.

“I would offer you a drink, but we might have already had enough of those,” Kara says as she walks towards her kitchen. “Maybe some water?” she suggests, though she wouldn’t say no if Lena would want a drink.

“Water is perfectly alright,” Lena answers politely.

“You can borrow some pajamas from me if you want,” Kara offers. “There are plenty in my closet.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena replies, slowly undressing. “I prefer to sleep naked anyway,” she says, smiling as Kara is pouring too much water into the glass, causing it to flow over.

Kara swallows thickly when Lena rests a hand on top of hers.

“Kara,” Lena says softly, amused to see that Kara is still trying to pour water into the glass.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, feeling hypnotized under Lena’s gaze.

“The water is dripping down onto your floor,” Lena points out. “You’re making everything wet,” she rasps, moving her free hand over the counter. “Wet,” she repeats.

Kara drops the bottle of water altogether, her concentration lost due to the sound of Lena’s voice. “I um, you… half naked and… wow,” she splutters while she dashes around to clean the water up.

“Are you always going to end up flustered when you can see more of my skin?” Lena asks, humored at how shy Kara tends to become.

“I might,” Kara answers, smiling because she can hardly believe that she’s this lucky to have Lena here. “I’m sorry about the water,” she says, gesturing at the mess she made.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena replies, not caring about the water. “I’m here for you,” she says, to assure Kara that it’s fine.

“There is something I’ve been meaning to do all night,” Kara confesses. She snakes her arms around Lena’s waist and reels her in to kiss her.

Lena tilts her head to the side, deepening their kiss. She lets out a throaty moan as Kara’s tongue curls around hers. Kissing Kara is a divine pleasure.

Kara stumbles slightly as Lena’s fingers move to rid her of her clothes. Their kiss hardly breaks for longer than a second or two at a time as clothes are discarded onto the floor while they inch closer towards her bedroom.

Lena groans when her back hits the wall roughly. “Someone is eager,” she whispers against Kara’s lips.

Kara contemplates apologizing, but she can’t look suspicious and Lena doesn’t seem to mind, so she’ll simply have to be extra careful. “It’s not every night I get to share my bed with a beautiful woman,” she says, toying with a lock of Lena’s hair.

Lena chuckles lowly and pushes Kara back. She feels Kara’s hands wrapping around her wrists, pulling her closer for another kiss.

Kara gently pushes Lena down on top of her bed, continuing kissing her. “Lena,” she moans as her hands roam hungrily down Lena’s body.

Lena’s gasp is swallowed by Kara’s mouth when a hand cups her sex. For a moment she swears it feels as if she is levitating, but that must be how Kara makes her feel. Then again, she doesn’t feel the mattress pressing against her back anymore.

Kara snaps her eyes open and realizes she’s been floating nearly half a foot above her bed. She slowly lowers them both back on the bed. It’s been quite a while since she’s flown, not since Supergirl fell from grace. Kissing Lena makes her feel like she’s flying, which subconsciously causes her to fly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stirs just enough to make the blanket reveal her naked chest. She smiles at Kara, who is propped up on her elbow, observing her quietly. “You seem to enjoy staring at me,” she whispers, though it doesn’t bother her.

“Mhmm, I’m enjoying the view,” Kara replies quietly. “You are so beautiful and your skin under the moonlight is amazing,” she whispers, entranced. “I could look at you all night without growing tired.”

Lena senses that Kara’s words reach a bit deeper than compliments. “You’re special, Kara,” she murmurs, turning to face her.

“I hope to spend more time with you in the future,” Kara whispers, wishing that this time she won’t have to miss Lena for a week before seeing her again.

“It is possible,” Lena says thoughtfully, leaving that option on the table. “For now we can enjoy this night, this moment.”

“Not to sound daft, but,” Kara begins hesitantly. She sits up and wrings her hands together, scared that if she’d blink Lena might disappear.

“But?” Lena asks, placing her finger under Kara’s chin.

Kara takes a deep breath. “I love you, Lena,” she whispers, feeling a weight drop from her chest. “It’s okay if you don’t say it back,” she continues quickly. “I don’t expect you to say those words to me. I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

Lena works her jaw and right now she can’t really say anything at all. She hadn’t expected those words to roll off Kara’s tongue, especially not so soon. A small smile forms on her face at the knowledge that Kara loves her.

“Are you sleepy?” Kara asks, considering she can’t quite sleep yet.

“No,” Lena answers, stifling a yawn. “I haven’t been sleeping that well this week,” she confesses.

“Oh,” Kara whispers, concerned. “Did something happen?”

“I made the mistake of visiting my parents,” Lena answers quietly. “Since I was four I believed I was adopted, but recently it was brought to my attention that I am my father’s illegitimate child. It was a lovely family meeting I would rather not repeat again, though unfortunately I cannot sever my ties with them entirely, considering Luthor Corp is bound to be mine.”

“It wasn’t right of them to keep that truth from you for all of those years,” Kara replies, unable to imagine what that must feel like, though she does know what it feels like to be let down by parents. “How do you feel about taking the company over?” she asks, thinking of the big responsibility that will bring.

“I think lots of people are going to wait at the sidelines to see if I’ll sink or swim,” Lena answers, because running a company at twenty-one is a big task, but she’s a tough cookie. “My plan is to renew the company, to make it better than it used to be. I want to send out a message of equality, so my first task will be putting a stop to the production of the alien detection devices,” she explains, hating that her family even made those in the first place.

“That’s going to be a strong message and it could be dangerous, given your position,” Kara replies, worried that people will want to flay Lena for it.

“Here’s the thing, Kara,” Lena says calmly and composed. “People could have a thousand reasons to hate me and I’d rather have them hate me while fighting for what I believe in. This city needed Supergirl and they deported her in cold blood for being different, for being an alien.”

Kara is amazed to hear Lena speak with such passion and purity again. She knows that loving Lena is right because Lena is a good suitor for her. Every moment she spends with Lena she discovers more of her beautiful heart.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, stroking her fingers over Kara’s wet eyelashes. “What saddens you so?” she asks, recalling how Kara cried back at her place as well, after she shared her opinion about aliens.

“I agree with the things you say,” Kara answers, wanting equality badly. It’s not easy to speak up when she’s supposed to be silent about it all to keep her secret safe. She has failed others of her kind by hiding in the shadows like this. Not a week goes by where she doesn’t hear about more aliens having been deported.

Lena places Kara’s head on her chest. She’s not ready yet to speak words of love, but through small gestures like this she hopes to portray that she cares about Kara. Her old self had been taught to be colder, to avoid feelings, but she’s not her old self anymore.

“There are some things about me that you don’t know,” Kara whispers, voice hoarse from her tears. “Maybe someday I can tell you.” She knows that it sounds like a weak promise of sorts, but it’s the best she can do for now and it’s something she has to put more thought into.

“No rush, darling,” Lena whispers, not wanting to force Kara to talk about things. “If there is anything you wish to share, I’m sure you’ll do so when you’re ready, on your own terms.”

“I want to ask you a hypothetical question,” Kara says, needing some advice. “If you would be Supergirl and you weren’t deported yet, what would you do?”

“There are several aliens who are hiding, who are scared each day of their lives that it could be the day they are discovered and deported,” Lena answers thoughtfully. “If I was Supergirl I would take a stand.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lena is sitting behind her desk and it feels strange to be here, but this company is hers now and she wants to make sure it is being run properly. She already addressed the press briefly to change the name from Luthor Corp to L-Corp. Furthermore she had her secretary arrange the annulment of the production of the alien detection devices. Those devices are a violation of privacy and overall alienphobic.

It’s a busy day and she misses the weekend, which she mostly spent with Kara at her place and at the club. There is a warm feeling to having genuine friends rather than knowing people who would merely appreciate her for her wealth and looks.

She’s halfway through paperwork when there is a knock sounding from the glass of her balcony. It could be nothing, but then she hears it again. She spins her chair around and the sight startles her. In a split second she presses a button under her desk before plastering a smile on her face and sliding the glass door open.

Kara enters and puts her hands on her hips, clearing her throat. She’s not worried about being recognized now that she’s wearing a mask. “Miss Luthor,” she says with a strong tone in her voice.

“Supergirl,” Lena replies, amazed. “Is that really you?”

“It is,” Kara confirms, exhaling slowly.

“The cameras are off,” Lena says, gesturing towards her desk. “What brings you here?”

Kara is relieved that Lena isn’t overwhelming her with questions such as why she is on earth, considering this city knows Supergirl was deported. Only, that wasn’t her, it was a shape shifter. “I trust less than a handful of people,” she answers truthfully. “But I trust you,” she says, feeling like some trust in Lena wouldn’t be misplaced, even though she can’t spill her secret yet.

“It’s quite surprising to see you in the flesh on the day I cancel the alien detection devices,” Lena comments, assuming that has a lot to do with why Supergirl trusts her.

“I need your help,” Kara says, getting to the point.

“Of course,” Lena replies, leaning against her desk. “How can I help you?”

Kara is tempted to kiss Lena, but as Supergirl she can’t do that. “This is going to sound weird, but I can explain,” she begins. “I need your money, quite a bit of it,” she explains, sighing deeply. “Several aliens are hiding and some don’t have much. I want to help them relocate, as a first step to avoid them being deported while I attempt to stop that process completely.”

Lena’s eyes widen in surprise to hear that Supergirl wants money. “Well then,” she says, smiling as she sits down behind her desk and reaches for her purse. “How much do you need?”

“I’m not sure,” Kara answers, because she hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. “I promise you that I will pay every dollar back, even if it takes a while,” she says, although she doesn’t know how she’ll accomplish that.

“Nonsense, Supergirl,” Lena says, waving that ridiculous comment off. “I am not going to miss it,” she continues as she reaches for her checkbook. “This is what I’ll do, I’ll sign twenty blank checks and then you can fill in whichever amount you want to cash them, or even have others cash them in your place.”

“Thank you, Miss Luthor,” Kara replies gratefully. “I honestly can’t thank you enough.”

Lena hands the checks over and watches with a smile how Supergirl leaves. It seems oddly coincidental that Supergirl appeared out of the blue while Kara happened to ask her what she would have done if she would have been Supergirl. On top of that the cancelation of the alien detection devices isn’t public knowledge yet. She only told Kara she was going to do that and when she mentioned it to Supergirl, there was no reaction of surprise or anything.

No sane alien would have ever set foot in this company when it’s known that this company created that device. Yet Supergirl showed up, asking for her help. There is a reason why her intelligence quotient is high. What just happened is not a coincidence by any means. It’s highly plausible that Kara is Supergirl, which would explain the tears each time the topic of aliens was touched.

How Supergirl is still around after all this time raises other questions, but for now she is happy to see that Supergirl is not gone. If Kara truly is Supergirl, she wonders if Astra is a Kryptonian as well. Supergirl is going to need more than money. She’s going to need allies.

She opens her glass door again and quietly calls out for Supergirl, waiting for to return. It seems to take a few minutes, but eventually there is a blur of red and blue flying her way.

“You rang?” Kara asks, smiling as she lands.

Okay, now Lena knows for a fact that Kara is Supergirl, such a dork. “You have a weakness,” she answers, diving right to it. “Green kryptonite,” she says knowingly.

“Unfortunately,” Kara replies, aware of said weakness.

“I can build a neutralizer into your suit,” Lena offers, hoping to be of more help that way. “Give me two days and I will have it ready for you,” she says with a friendly smile.

Kara knows that the army is likely to possess green kryptonite and they would not hesitate to take her down with it. “How can I ever repay you?” she asks, even further amazed. She might as well ask for Lena’s hand where she stands because it can’t get any better than this.

“Be the hero you have always been,” Lena answers. She believes in Kara because she is going to be a symbol of hope.

“I could kiss you right now,” Kara blurts out. She claps a hand in front of her mouth, shocked that she said that aloud. “Miss Luthor, my apologies,” she apologizes.

Lena wouldn’t mind a kiss, but she knows that Kara is trying to be Supergirl right now and Supergirl can’t kiss her. “I’m flattered,” she replies, winking at Kara.

“I have to go,” Kara says, “and not because of this situation. I’ll be back in two days,” she promises.

“Supergirl,” Lena says, gripping Kara’s wrist in a moment of panic. “Be careful out there.”

Kara melts due to how much Lena cares, which she has noticed as herself and as Supergirl. She nods briefly and then she’s gone.

“Two days,” Lena mumbles quietly. She decides to start working on that neutralizer for Supergirl’s suit right now to make sure it’s done in two days as she said it will be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Alex hisses under her breath. “After everything that happened you’re going to risk getting deported?”

“I need to do something, Alex,” Kara answers, sighing audibly. “All this time I’ve been idle, doing nothing and I’m done with hiding in the shadows while innocents are being deported.”

Alex groans and squeezes her hands tightly, her nails digging in her palms. “J’onn didn’t take your place just so you could do this,” she mutters quietly to herself.

“J’onn?” Kara asks, frowning. “You know who took my place,” she says, clicking the puzzle together.

“I thought you wouldn’t eavesdrop anymore,” Alex replies, annoyed.

“Seriously, Alex?” Kara asks, displeased. “I tell you I’m going to be Supergirl again and this is what you’re thinking about? You knew who took my place. Who was J’onn? How did you know? Explain.”

“J’onn was my friend,” Alex answers, wringing her hands together. “He was a green Martian, able to shape shift. I used to work for him, until this city decided to deport aliens. He chose to take your place because you’re my family and he wanted you to have your life, as Kara. If you go out there again, his sacrifice will have been for nothing.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Kara replies, feeling her anger bubble up. “I never asked him to take my place. This is something I need to do, Alex, whether you understand that or not,” she says, having made up her mind. “Lyra is a young innocent alien child and she’s not the only one out there. Do you want to tell a four year old that aliens can’t have any hope? Do you want to tell her she should grow up in fear? Because I don’t. I want her and every other alien to know that there is hope. Fear is strong, but hope always defeats fear.”

Alex slumps her shoulders, hearing that she won’t be able to convince her sister not to do this. “Okay,” she whispers, even though she doesn’t quite approve. “But I’m going to help you.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara says, relieved that her sister is seeing reason. “I’m going to show the people that aliens are not bad. I don’t want to use violence, all I want is to help people and to let them know there can be peace.”

“Hey,” Maggie says, walking into the apartment. “I want to help too.”

“What?” Kara asks, confused. She’s fairly sure Maggie doesn’t have super hearing, so she has no idea how Maggie knows.

Maggie smiles and puts her arms around Alex. “You might want to hang up the phone the next time your sister visits,” she says, slightly amused because she overheard everything over the phone. “Your speaker was on.”

“Okay, that answers my question,” Kara says, awkwardly shifting from one foot onto the other. “So erm, you’re cool with all of that?”

“I used to date aliens, little Danvers,” Maggie answers, smirking while Alex looks surprised. “It’s safe to say I don’t mind aliens at all.”

“I’m planning to relocate families as much as I can,” Kara reveals, hoping Alex and Maggie will help her to do that. “There are places where it could be safer for them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena doesn’t ask questions when Kara shows up at her door at night, asking if she can sleep over while her cheeks are stained with tears. Instead she lets Kara in and holds her closely, stroking her hair to soothe her.

Kara had been trying to stop crime, but two people got killed, even though she tried hard to save everyone. Being unable to save everyone is a painful truth she doesn’t cope well with.

“I can make you some hot chocolate,” Lena offers.

Kara nods and concentrates on her breathing while Lena makes hot chocolate for her. She hadn’t meant to show up out of the blue, but after what happened she didn’t want to be alone in her apartment. It crossed her mind to go to her sister’s place, though she doesn’t want to interrupt the time Alex spends with Maggie. Her aunt crossed her mind as well, but Lyra is sleeping by now.

“We could watch a movie,” Lena suggests, assuming Kara doesn’t want to sleep yet.

“That would be nice, though you should know I’m quite the Disney fan,” Kara replies, as a heads up.

Lena smiles and hands Kara a cup of hot chocolate. “Disney is fine,” she says, not minding that at all.

Kara puts her free hand on Lena’s thigh. “One movie then,” she hums, bringing the cup of hot chocolate to her lips.

“Yes, and after that we can go to sleep,” Lena replies, really meaning just sleep. “Don’t pout at me, Kara,” she says, smiling softly. “You had an emotional taxing day.” She wouldn’t want to take advantage of Kara while she’s in an emotional state. That’s not the kind of person she would ever want to be.

“You’re right,” Kara whispers, deflating. “I saw people die today without being able to save them.”

Lena takes the cup of hot chocolate out of Kara’s hands and puts it down on the table so she can wrap her arms around Kara. “I got you,” she whispers, sensing how deeply the loss is affecting Kara. “In the eye of loss, what hasn’t been lost tends to be overlooked.”

Kara thinks about the seven people she did manage to save and perhaps if she can save as much as one life, it’s all worth it. Two people died, yes, but it could have been nine if she hadn’t been there. The loss still hurts, though it aches a little less now.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Miss Luthor,” Jess says as she walks in. “Someone is here to see you.”

“Just a minute, Jess,” Lena replies, quickly putting everything away. She’s been working on the kryptonite neutralizer to have it finished for Supergirl.

Lena straightens up when a man enters. His hair is sleek and black, reaching to his shoulders and his eyes appear to be red. She wonders if he is wearing contact lenses to make his eyes appear that way.

“Hello,” he says, stopping short in front of Lena’s desk. “My name is Gabriel.”

“Hello, Gabriel,” Lena replies politely. “Usually I address people by their last name, but you have not given me yours,” she says, though that’s nothing more than a detail. “You can sit.”

Gabriel pulls the chair back and sits down. “You certainly have grown,” he says, smiling warmly. “It has been seventeen years since I have seen you.”

Lena frowns, because what Gabriel says sounds like he knew her when she was four. “I’m afraid I do not remember you,” she says, making that clear right away.

“Mother loved you dearly, her sweet half blood,” Gabriel says with a twinge of sadness. “I am here to warn you, my darling sister.”

Lena’s eyes turn to the size of saucers. “Sister?” she asks, shocked. “Are you claiming we are related?”

“Magdalena Evangeline was our mother,” Gabriel answers.

“Half blood,” Lena murmurs. “Half Luthor and half our mother?”

“Oh,” Gabriel says quietly. “I shall grant you more answers, sweet sister, though not here.”

Lena wants answers, but for now all she seems to get is vague knowledge of having a brother, who is sliding a card towards her. “Crimson Mist,” she whispers, picking the card up.

“It is a night club,” Gabriel says, toying with a ring around his finger. “Meet me there tonight when midnight strikes.”

Lena isn’t particularly fond of going out that late during the week, though she wants answers and it doesn’t need to take more than an hour. She eyes Gabriel’s ring curiously, which has a stone in it that’s as red as his eyes.

“Family heirloom,” Gabriel says, no longer toying with his ring.

“Pardon?” Lena asks, feeling a tad distracted.

“My ring,” Gabriel answers. “It is a family heirloom.”

Lena decides to ask some company along for tonight to avoid having to go alone. Not that she would particularly mind going alone, but she’s unfamiliar with that club and it wouldn’t hurt to have at least one person she knows nearby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Luce,” Kara says, her eyes widening because she just flew through her aunt’s window. She didn’t know Lucy would be here and it was a mistake of her to fly right in without checking. “I mean, I um,” she mumbles nervously.

“Relax, Kara,” Lucy replies, plopping down on the couch with her drink. “I know about Astra’s and Lyra’s identity, so of course you’re Supergirl,” she says, not surprised that Kara is the caped hero who has been flying around to try and show that aliens can live in peace with humans.

“Kara!” Lyra shouts happily, running out of the kitchen to hug her.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara whispers whilst hugging Lyra back.

Lucy smiles when Astra walks over. She tilts her head back, smiling against Astra’s lips when Astra leans down to kiss her.

“Um wow okay,” Kara says, getting the picture. “So you and my aunt,” she says to Lucy.

“Yes,” Lucy confirms. “Star is unique and Lyra is absolutely adorable,” she says, loving them both.

“We were about to have lunch,” Astra says to Kara. “You are welcome to join,” she offers.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Kara replies, smiling while her eyes shift between Lucy and Astra. She’s quite surprised that her aunt seems to be dating her best friend, though she’s happy for both of them.

Lucy stands up and strolls over to Lyra, ruffling a hand through her hair. “You can sit next to me,” she says while she walks into the kitchen.

Kara holds her hand up when her aunt tries to walk by her to enter the kitchen. “You and Luce?” she whispers quietly, too quiet for humans to hear.

“I cannot deny my feelings for her,” Astra answers silently.

“Okay,” Kara whispers, dropping her hand. “Try not to hurt her. She had a rough breakup before.”

“I do not wish any harm upon my beloved,” Astra whispers sincerely. “She has told me about her past. I am aware of her history and I told her mine as well.”

Kara joins Lucy and Lyra at the table with her aunt for lunch. She smiles apologetically when her stomach rumbles loudly.

“I’ll just get you two plates,” Lucy comments.

“Yes, please,” Kara replies, being able to eat even more than that.

Astra folds her hands over the table and looks at Kara. “I decided I shall stand by your side,” she announces.

“I can’t let you do that,” Kara disagrees. “You have to think of Lyra.”

“Lyra is precisely why this is important,” Astra replies, straightening up. “We did not get this second chance to live in the shadows.”

“I’m not a fan of any of this,” Lucy says, worried for Astra and Kara. “However, I do understand that this needs to be done.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena chews on the inside of her cheek while she walks down the incredibly dimly lit alley with Kara and Leslie. “I appreciate that you’re both here,” she says gratefully.

“Crimson Mist,” Leslie mumbles, slipping one hand in her pocket while she’s using her other hand to smoke. “It’s kind of creepy and I like it.”

Kara was surprised to hear Lena telling her about having a brother who visited her, though from what she gathered it is news for Lena as well. “Perhaps next time Gabriel can visit Eclipse,” she says to Lena.

Lena isn’t too sure yet if there will be a next time. “There it is,” she says, spotting the night club at the end of the alley where there are no lights aside from the sign of the club.

“No bouncers,” Kara notes.

“My dear little sister.”

Lena is confused when a young girl hugs her out of nowhere, whom she is sure can’t be older than her. The crazy part is that this girl looks almost exactly like her, only that her eyes are red instead of green.

“Lena,” Gabriel says with a small smile, “this is our sister, Morgana.”

“You don’t look older than me,” Lena says to Morgana.

“I have been eighteen for a long time,” Morgana replies, resting a hand on Lena’s arm.

Leslie nudges Lena’s side and nods her head towards the bartender who is smiling at a customer. “They’re not human,” she whispers in Lena’s ear.

“No,” Gabriel says with a smile that reveals his fangs. “We certainly aren’t.”

“Super hearing,” Kara says, snaking an arm around Lena’s waist. She’s relieved that she made arrangements to join Lena to come here so she can protect her if necessary.

“Yes,” Morgana confirms. She crinkles her eyebrows together. “Do you really believe we would harm our own blood?”

“Half blood,” Lena corrects Morgana, though it sounds stupid to remind them of that.

“You two smell different,” Gabriel says accusingly, pointing at Leslie and Kara.

“Cat’s out of the bag, huh?” Leslie says, grinning as electricity sparks through her hand. “You caught me, I’m a meta-human,” she reveals. “Clearly Lena is some type of hybrid or something and Kara is, hmm, someone with nice perfume?”

Kara feels nervous that they can likely smell that she’s not human. She always thought vampires were some kind of myth, but considering there are aliens and meta-humans it’s not that difficult to believe that vampires really do exist.

“I’m half human and half vampire then?” Lena asks Gabriel and Morgana. “I don’t have fangs though,” she points out.

“Your fangs will not appear until your first kill,” Morgana answers. “You are a half blood, without murdering someone your fangs would never appear. In a few years, you will stop aging. You do not share our blood thirst, though you can survive on blood as much as you do on food. The more you would kill, the stronger your vampire side would grow to be.”

“I don’t plan to ever kill anyone,” Lena replies, putting that out into the open.

“This is wicked,” Leslie says, grinning. “Looks like you’re dating a chick who is half human and half vampire,” she says to Kara.

Lena wouldn’t really say she’s dating Kara, but maybe she sort of is. It’s kind of complicated and they haven’t exactly talked about it yet. “I’m not half a vampire,” she objects. “I mean, it doesn’t count when I don’t even have fangs.”

Kara isn’t sure how to feel now that she knows Lena could trigger herself into being some kind of vampire if she kills someone. Not that she thinks Lena would actually murder someone and she shouldn’t judge in any way while she’s an alien. The idea of people drinking blood is rather morbid and gross.

“I will get you something to drink,” Gabriel says.

“You’re drinking blood?” Kara asks, glancing at the red liquid in Morgana’s glass.

“I am,” Morgana answers. “AB-positive,” she says, taking another sip.

“This place sure has a lot of red eyes,” Leslie comments, looking around.

Gabriel crushes the glasses he had been holding in his hands. “You should have come alone,” he says to Lena. “Who invited the human?”

Kara sighs because it’s just another giveaway that she’s not human, though so far Leslie and Lena don’t seem to comment on that. “I did,” she answers, sighing deeply.

“Drinking from the source is far better,” Morgana says, licking her lips. “This human smells delicious.”

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says, smiling at her friends. She frowns when she observes the club. “What the fuck.”

“Watch out!” Lena shouts to Lucy.

Kara is shocked to see how fast a vampire has Lucy pinned down on top of the bar. She hardly blinked her eyes when it happened and it’s crazy to see how fast those vampires move.

“No, no, no,” Lena mutters, balling her fists. She didn’t come here to see someone get hurt.

A window from the club breaks and then Astra’s hand is around the vampire’s throat.

“Do not touch my mate,” Astra seethes.

“Alien,” a vampire says.

“That is enough,” Morgana says sternly. “From all of you,” she continues, threateningly holding her index finger up. “These aliens and humans are with me.”

“Lady Morgana,” a vampire argues.

“Do not make me repeat myself,” Morgana replies.

“Lady Morgana?” Lena asks curiously.

“Our mother was the vampire queen,” Morgana answers.

“Great,” Lena mutters. As if it wasn’t enough yet to have the Luthor shadow looming over her she’s getting this one as well.

“We do not kill humans,” Gabriel says, making that clear. “Some of us cannot control their thirst at all times.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Lucy grumbles. “Star, I didn’t know you were nearby.”

“I listen to your voice,” Astra explains. “You were in distress. I could not let anyone harm you.”

“We only expected Lena,” Gabriel says while he gets them new drinks. “It was unknown she would bring the four of you here.”

“I preferred not to come here alone,” Lena says, not regretting that she asked Kara and Leslie along. She didn’t know Kara invited Lucy as well though and Astra showing up was definitely a surprise.

Kara is nervous that Lena will know now that she’s an alien and right now that must be one of the last things Lena needs after all this news about her own identity.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena understands that Astra preferred to leave with Lucy, considering several vampires in this club kept looking at Lucy as if she was going to be their appetizer. She had asked Leslie to leave as well, even though she is a meta-human. Kara insisted to stay by her side, which she agreed to.

Kara runs slow soothing circles over Lena’s hand. She wishes she could make Lena’s life easier somehow, but all she can do is be here for her.

Lena listens as Morgana and Gabriel tell her more about her past. There is no doubt that they are indeed related, considering Morgana looks like seeing a slightly younger version of herself in the mirror with red eyes. It’s shocking that her mother was the vampire queen and she’s not sure how to feel about this whole vampire thing. Generally she is okay with aliens and meta-humans, but she never thought about what she would think of vampires.

Morgana tells Lena how vampires wear a special ring which protects them from the sun. She explains how even if Lena triggers her vampire curse, which shouldn’t be seen as a curse, won’t burn without a ring.

Lena learns that even if she would kill someone it doesn’t mean she needs to drink blood, though she could if she would want to. Even if she would trigger that curse she would rather not drink blood at all. She wonders if her father was ever aware of her mother’s true nature.

“We sought you out because you are no longer a child,” Gabriel explains.

“Yes, and we heard you are allying with aliens,” Morgana adds. “We want to help before you get yourself killed.”

“Vampires want to ally with aliens?” Kara asks, surprised.

“Wouldn’t that expose your existence?” Lena asks, worried that she would lose her siblings. She hardly knows Morgana and Gabriel, but they are her family.

“We shall remain unknown,” Gabriel answers. “Our plan is to pose as aliens.”

“We cannot fly as Supergirl can,” Morgana says, “though our strength can compare to hers.”

“Things often come with a price,” Lena says, because she’s not a fool. “There is always a reason why someone does something.”

“You are our family,” Morgana replies calmly. “We do not need another reason.”

“Why weren’t you there when I was growing up?” Lena asks, finding it unfair that they didn’t reach out sooner. Morgana and Gabriel could have sought her out sooner rather than wait until now.

“You mean why did we let you live with your father?” Gabriel asks in turn. “Why did we let our young sister who has quite a bit of human blood running through her veins live with humans?”

“We are vampires, Lena,” Morgana points out. “You were an innocent young child.”

“We wanted what was best for you,” Gabriel says.

“I grew up with a family who treated me like their doll,” Lena replies bitterly. “A family that never loved me,” she says while she stands up. “Let’s get out of here, Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re upset,” Kara whispers, running her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena sighs loudly and turns around, facing Kara on her bed. “Seventeen years and I didn’t know,” she says, disappointed. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to think you lost your family because you were adopted and alone, but then it turns out years later you do have family?”

“Yes, I know what that’s like,” Kara answers, having had a similar experience. “For a decade I thought my family was dead and then my aunt showed up.”

“I didn’t even know they existed,” Lena whispers. “And vampires? I thought those only existed in stories and movies.”

“It’s a lot to take in for you right now,” Kara replies quietly.

Lena thinks of the kind of person she could be if she triggers her vampire curse. It certainly would be rather refreshing, but she’s not okay with the idea of killing someone. She’s not an angel, though she’s not a murderer either. “It means a lot to me that you were there with me,” she whispers, smiling softly.

“Anytime, Lena,” Kara whispers, lacing her fingers together with Lena’s. She shifts a bit closer and pecks Lena’s lips, enjoying their closeness here in the dark in Lena’s bedroom under the covers. “I love you,” she whispers, bringing her free hand up to caress Lena’s cheek.

Lena feels those words hitting her again. In the silence of the night she kisses Kara and drowns herself in the sensation of Kara’s tongue moving around hers. Their nights together are her favorite and she wants to make the most out of each one.

Kara moans when Lena rakes her nails down her back. She bites Lena’s bottom lip gently and shifts her weight to be on top of Lena. “Always so beautiful,” she whispers, pressing a brief kiss to Lena’s lips before leaning up again.

“What would you think if I would have fangs?” Lena asks out of curiosity.

“I think you would look hot,” Kara answers, picturing Lena with fangs. “It would turn me on,” she confesses.

Lena smiles at that. “I would bite you,” she whispers naughtily. It’s a relief that even if she triggers that curse she can’t harm Kara because she can’t break her skin.

“You don’t need fangs to do that,” Kara replies suggestively. “But for tonight we could just hug.”

“Okay, hugging it is,” Lena whispers, pulling Kara down. “You can hug my face with your legs.”

Kara gasps at the naughty implication of Lena’s words. “Lena,” she whispers, putting a hand to her chest as she feigns innocence. “That doesn’t sound very ladylike,” she teases.

Lena rolls her eyes because she’s hardly a lady, despite what she’s been told tonight. “You can hug my face with your legs, please and thanks,” she says, putting her hands on Kara’s hips. “Better?”

“Mhmm, maybe I’m not fully convinced yet,” Kara answers, smiling at Lena’s torment.

Lena puts her mouth on Kara’s neck and bites down as hard as she can. She revels at the moan it earns her while she slips a hand between Kara’s legs.

“Do you think that maybe – oh, mhmm,” Kara mumbles when Lena pushes a finger inside of her. “Maybe we shou-should – oh – just t-talk.”

“Not tonight,” Lena whispers, needing something physical rather than spending the night talking.

“Okay, if you’re – oh,” Kara moans as she feels a second finger pushing inside of her. “If you’re sure,” she whispers, barely audible.

“Positive,” Lena hums. She kisses Kara’s collarbones and takes one of her nipples into her mouth while teasing her clit with her thumb.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands graciously on Lena’s balcony and she’s surprised to see that the glass door is open. Nevertheless, she knocks first to make her presence known. She had a good morning because she stopped an armed robbery and managed to save the life of a cop. What made it better was that aside from hate she was hearing positive things, which give her hope that humans will live in peace with aliens.

“Supergirl,” Lena says, spinning her chair around. “I expected you, hence I left my glass door open.”

“Miss Luthor,” Kara replies respectfully. “I assume you have the neutralizer ready?” she asks, not wanting to take up too much of Lena’s time.

“Yes, of course,” Lena answers, gesturing at her desk where it lies. “I made a handful of these, just in case,” she explains, not adding the fact that she knows Kara might need more than one.

“Once again, I really can’t thank you enough,” Kara says, appreciating everything that Lena does.

“I am happy to help whenever I can,” Lena replies as she gets up from her chair. She leans against her desk and winks at Kara.

Kara forgets for a split second that she’s here as Supergirl when she presses her body against Lena’s, chasing her lips with her own. Her brain short-circuits when Lena kisses her back and a tongue pokes at her lips.

Lena can feel the exact moment where Kara panics with the way she freezes mid-kiss and retrieves. She touches her fingers to her lips, which are tingling from their kiss. 

“Miss Luthor, my apologies,” Kara apologizes, because she’s supposed to be Supergirl right now. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lena whispers whilst grasping Kara’s wrists. “I liked it.”

Kara swallows hard and she thinks of pulling away again to avoid complicating things, but she can’t deny giving in to Lena. She has yet to tell Lena that she is Supergirl and now she is making things messy.

Lena wonders if she should tell Kara that she knows, though at the same time she’s waiting for Kara to feel comfortable enough to share that secret with her. She is intrigued when Supergirl wipes everything off of her desk to put her down on top of it. It’s new to have Kara taking control, though she finds it wildly attractive.

Kara fists Lena’s clothes and while she takes them off, she hears the fabric rip a bit due to her eagerness. She kneels down between Lena’s bare legs and licks her tongue against her sex in one long swipe, to give Lena a small taste of what awaits her.

“Fuck,” Lena mumbles, tilting her head back. This is not how she expected her day would go, though this is far better than her expectations. She wraps her legs around Kara’s head and gasps when she’s being lifted off of her desk. “If this is how you’re thanking me I wouldn’t mind giving you more reasons in the future to thank me,” she muses.

Kara holds Lena while she looks up at her. “Trust me, I’m going to be thanking you for a long time,” she rasps, planning to do this for as long as Lena would like.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stares in shock at the blood that’s pooling around her feet. Here in the dark it looks so eerie. She can hear one of the branches of the tree outside tapping repeatedly against the window because of the wind. The air is cold, too cold. It sends chills rolling down her spine.

There is a small amount of light from the moon that’s shining through the windows. Broken glass is scattered all over the floor from the broken lights. There is blood on her hands. Half of it is hers from touching the broken glass and the other half is not hers.

It was supposed to be a peaceful night, but everything spiraled out of control so fast and it happened before she could think about what she was doing. There is no doubt now that she is not an angel. It unnerves her that the scent of the blood is like waking up to the smell of freshly baked pancakes. There is so much blood and it’s her fault.

“No,” she whispers, shaking her head as tears spring in her eyes. “It shouldn’t have gone like this.”

She drops down onto her knees, sniffling as her pants are becoming stained by the blood. “I’m sorry,” she whispers brokenly. “I never had the chance to tell you, but I loved you.”

“Weep not so, dear sister,” Gabriel says, revealing himself from behind the curtains.

Morgana reveals herself as well. “It had to be done,” she says while she nods at Gabriel.

“You,” Lena growls whilst whipping her head around to look at Gabriel and Morgana. “You wanted this to happen,” she says accusingly. “You set me up.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“She’s been distracted since I arrived here,” Leslie mumbles. “And I’ve been trying to get a drink for ten minutes, give or take.”

“Kara,” Winn says, waving one of his hands in front of Kara’s face. “Hey, Kara!”

“Hmm, what?” Kara asks, dazed while she looks at Winn.

“We’ve been asking for drinks,” Winn answers, frowning.

“What’s gotten you all distracted?” Leslie asks Kara, feeling a bit concerned.

“I thought Lena said she would stop by tonight,” Kara answers, putting her hands down on the bar. “She’s not here yet and I’m a bit worried.”

“The night isn’t over yet,” Leslie replies, leaning over the bar to grab the shaker. “Maybe she got busy or something. Have you tried to send her a text?”

“I didn’t get around asking her number yet,” Kara explains, realizing that she should have asked Lena for her number from the beginning. “But um, I know where she lives.”

“Well there you go,” Leslie says, winking. “If she doesn’t show up you can go to her place when your shift ends.”

“My shift doesn’t end until four tonight,” Kara replies, sighing because that’s really late. “I can’t possibly show up at her place at such an ungodly hour.”

“I could go to Crimson Mist,” Leslie suggests. “There’s a chance she’s there.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kara says, shaking her head. “I’ll wait.”

“Yes, hi,” Mon-El says, cutting into the chit chat. “Where are our drinks?”

“The ladies are busy, my dude,” Winn says, taking Mon-El’s hand.

“I’ll get you your drinks in a second,” Kara promises, getting right on it. She’s been so lost in her thoughts about Lena that she didn’t pay any mind to serving her customers. “Leslie,” she complains when her friend leaps over the bar. “You know you can’t be on this side of the bar.”

“Just helping you out,” Leslie replies, shrugging. “Okay, tweedledee and tweedledum, what do you want?”

“I think she called you tweedledum,” Mon-El says to Winn.

“Try again, Romeo,” Leslie mutters, grabbing two glasses.

“Hah,” Winn says to Mon-El, poking his index finger in his boyfriend’s chest. “We’ll have two beers,” he says to Leslie.

Kara sighs and rests her elbow on top of the bar. “I miss her,” she says, sighing even louder.

“Someone’s got it bad,” Maggie comments.

“Scotch?” Leslie asks, pouring Maggie a glass.

“I love her,” Kara confesses. “She is my moon, my light.”

“Damn, little Danvers, way to keep it in your pants,” Maggie says teasingly. “You sure have fallen head over heels for Lena.”

“Lena is beyond amazing and she is beautiful inside and out, really she is, and she cares so much about equality regardless of the consequences. Each time she speaks I melt and I get butterflies in my stomach and she makes me want to kiss her all the time,” Kara gushes dreamily.

“If she makes you happy then she has my seal of approval,” Maggie replies, raising her glass.

“Hey, y’all,” Harley chirps, showing up with Ivy. “Red got a text from Leslie, so here we are.”

“Hey, Harley,” Kara replies whilst hugging her friend. “And Ivy,” she adds, giving Ivy a hug as well.

“I got it handled for tonight,” Harley says, shooing Kara away from behind the bar.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Leslie,” Kara says, shaking her head.

“It’s obvious that you miss Lena,” Leslie replies, giving Kara a push towards the exit. “Don’t be a sitting duck, go get her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your brother and I knew this would be your destiny,” Morgana says, reaching a hand out to Lena. “We knew you would trigger the curse sooner or later, though we did not know whom it would happen with.”

“You weep for those who would not weep for you,” Gabriel says, holding out a hand as well.

“I know my parents didn’t love me, though my father might have a bit,” Lena replies, feeling rage build within her. “But I loved them because they were my parents,” she whispers, always having felt a hint of affection. “I never meant for them to die.”

“It was your life or theirs,” Morgana says quietly. “You have chosen wisely.”

“I never even told them that I cared, that I loved them,” Lena whispers through her tears. She regrets that she didn’t tell them that, despite how poorly they treated her. “Now it’s too late.”

“You can drown in your sorrow or you can rise above it,” Gabriel says coolly, gripping one of Lena’s hands.

“I didn’t want to be a murderer,” Lena replies, hating that this happened.

“You do not have to consider yourself a murderer,” Morgana says, taking Lena’s other hand to pull her up to her feet. “They intended to kill you and you defended yourself.”

Lena replays the night in her mind, how she came here because her parents wanted to talk. Instead of talking they told her how they should have never let her live, how they should have ended her life when she was four. Her father had a gun and she fought with him to stop him. That’s when a gunshot went off, which killed her father. Her mother tried to attack her and she ended up shooting her too.

“We can help you, darling sister,” Gabriel offers.

“You need to learn to control your gift,” Morgana says to Lena. “Your senses are heightened now.”

“You said I can live without blood,” Lena recalls. “Why does the smell make me want it?”

“Want and need are not the same,” Morgana answers. “You may want it, though you do not need it to survive.”

“Right, silly me,” Lena replies, sighing.

“Come with me, little sister,” Morgana whispers. “Our brother shall take care of this mess.”

“I’ll never get used to you calling me your little sister,” Lena says, considering she’s physically older. She puts her hand on her jaw, feeling pain soar. “My teeth hurt,” she groans.

“Your fangs are growing,” Morgana explains, swinging an arm over Lena’s shoulder. “The pain shall not last, sweet sister.”

Lena starts running when Morgana runs and she’s surprising herself with her speed. When she was younger she wasn’t able to run this fast, though she feels as if she is slowing her sister down who must be able to run even faster. “Where are we going?” she asks, feeling the wind brush wildly through her hair.

“To my place,” Morgana answers. “You will meet our coven.”

“A coven?” Lena asks, shocked. On the other hand she should have expected something like this given Morgana’s position. “Morgana, I shouldn’t,” she says hesitantly.

“Nobody is going to bite you, my sweet sister,” Morgana replies, laughing lightly.

Lena manages a small chuckle, despite earlier events. “We really are related then,” she says, sensing more similarities other than their looks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had knocked repeatedly on Lena’s door, but there was no reaction. She couldn’t hear any sound either, so it’s clear that Lena isn’t home. She just landed on the balcony of L-Corp, though all the lights are out and Lena doesn’t appear to be here either.

Lena’s whereabouts are unknown, which puzzles her. She still has a lot to learn from Lena, though considering Lena didn’t show up at the club she thought she would have been either working very late or would have been at home.

She decides to go to Crimson Mist to see if Lena is there. It’s worth the shot and now that she knows Lena isn’t home, she’s starting to get worried. She’s not sure if she’s welcome in Crimson Mist because it’s clearly a night club for vampires, though they didn’t appear particularly hostile the first time she was there.

She changes back into regular clothes and makes her way to the night club. When she enters, she notices that Lena isn’t around and she can’t quite spot Morgana or Gabriel either. She sighs because this means that she can’t ask where Lena is.

“Hello,” she says, to nobody in particular. “Does anyone know where I can find Lena?”

A few vampires look up, though nobody answers.

It could have been worse, Kara thinks. At least nobody has attacked her or anything. “How about Gabriel?” she asks, seeing more heads turning towards her now. “Or Morgana?” she asks.

“What of lady Morgana?” a vampire asks.

“I want to know where she is,” Kara answers, crossing her arms over her chest. “She might know where Lena is.”

“We do not trust anyone,” the vampire replies, “especially not some stranger.”

“I’m worried about my…friend,” Kara explains, feeling frustrated that she doesn’t know where Lena is. When she sees Lena again she will ask for her phone number to make things run smoother next time.

“Lady Morgana does not welcome uninvited guests,” another vampire says.

“Fine,” Kara says, huffing as she turns around to leave. It looks like she’ll have to wait, but if she still can’t find Lena in the morning she’s not going to ask so nicely anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is certain she is no longer in National City. She spent at least an hour running with her sister through dark streets and eventually through woods, yet it didn’t tire her. Now they appear to have arrived at a castle.

“Do not fear us,” Morgana whispers, kneading Lena’s shoulders. “I can hear your heart. It is erratic.”

“I’m nervous,” Lena confesses. “Not afraid, just nervous,” she corrects her sister.

Morgana opens the door to let her sister in. “This is your home as much as it is mine,” she says, gesturing around her castle.

Lena notices a few vampires approaching, who must be living in this castle. She doesn’t plan to live here, though she could visit from time to time.

“Lady Morgana,” a young man says as he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Milady,” he says to Lena, repeating the gesture.

“Adrian, this is my dear little sister,” Morgana says, proudly introducing Lena.

“Your beauty is striking,” Adrian whispers to Lena.

“That’s flattering of you to say,” Lena replies with a small smile. “Though you must know I only have eyes for women,” she says, to avoid any confusion.

"The apple does not fall far from the tree,” Adrian comments, winking at Morgana.

“I shall introduce you to the others,” Morgana says to her sister. “You will find plenty potential mates, unless your heart is tied to that alien of yours.”

“Her name is Kara,” Lena points out. “Not that alien,” she says, wishing respect for Kara.

“My apologies, sister,” Morgana apologizes.

“You could call me Lena,” Lena whispers, noticing how her siblings have a knack for calling her sister. She frowns when she sees vampires kneeling down. “Why are they bowing?” she asks her sister.

“Our mother was the vampire queen, as I told you,” Morgana answers. “Gabriel is the vampire king,” she explains quietly.

“Lady Morgana,” a vampire says, putting an arm in front of her stomach. “Lady Lena,” she continues, bowing.

“Just Lena,” Lena corrects. “I want to be regular,” she says, because she didn’t escape her parents’ pressure to be some kind of doll again. Thinking of her parents makes her remember that she shot them.

“You must be thirsty,” Morgana says, snapping her fingers.

Lena raises an eyebrow when in the blink of an eye a vampire places a cup in her sister’s hand. “I don’t know about this,” she whispers, hesitant to accept the cup from Morgana.

“It will strengthen you,” Morgana promises as she places the cup in her sister’s hand. “By dawn, you shall feel reborn.”

Lena still isn’t quite sure because due to the information she received, she’s worried that drinking blood would make her more vampire than human and she wouldn’t want to lose her humanity. Then again, that’s a silly thought considering vampires seem to possess a certain sense of humanity.

Morgana smiles when her sister drinks from the cup. “You belong with us, my little sister,” she whispers.

Lena hears someone singing a lullaby in a language she doesn’t speak while she empties the cup. The lullaby is soothing and suddenly her eyelids are far too heavy. The cup clatters onto floor as she falls down onto the cold tiles, darkness claiming her.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Five more minutes,” Kara mumbles sleepily, not liking the loud banging on her door.

“Kara, wake up!” Alex calls out. “I have news!”

Kara whines as she gets up from her bed. She rips her door open, nearly tearing it off of its hinges. “I was peacefully asleep,” she says, yawning as she lets her sister in.

“Long night I’m guessing,” Alex replies, throwing the newspaper on Kara’s table. “You’re usually such a sunshine in the morning.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, having been up late. “What’s the news?” she asks curiously, tracking back to how Alex said she has news.

“It’s working, Kara,” Alex says, smiling while she points at the front page of the newspaper.

Kara glances at the newspaper and her eyes widen in surprise. “They are revoking deporting aliens??” she asks, pleasantly shocked.

“Yes,” Alex answers, happy to see her sister smiling. “There is a whole article about you,” she says, tapping the part where there is an article which talks all about Supergirl.

“This is amazing,” Kara says, jumping up and down in excitement. “Without Lena I wouldn’t have made the decision to take a stand.”

“I know that she has been quite the inspiration for you,” Alex replies, aware of how much Lena means to her sister. “Speaking of Lena, did you find her?”

“No, I haven’t,” Kara answers, looking down for a moment. “She wasn’t at work or at her place.”

“Hmm, she’ll probably show up soon,” Alex assures her sister. “I could look into finding out what her number is,” she offers.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kara replies quickly. “I don’t want to violate her privacy and I’ll ask for her number the next time I see her anyway.”

“I got the sticky buns!” Maggie calls out.

“I asked Maggie to get us breakfast to celebrate,” Alex explains to Kara while she opens the door for her girlfriend.

“You two are the best,” Kara says, smiling brightly at the prospect of sticky buns.

“You’re too easy to win over with food,” Maggie replies, putting the box down on the table.

“Sometimes,” Kara admits. “Okay, okay, lots of times,” she says when Alex and Maggie give her matching knowing looks.

“I think we’re done with this newspaper,” Maggie says, snatching it out of Kara’s hands.

“Why?” Kara asks, taking it back from Maggie. “Is there something I’m not supposed to see?”

Maggie sighs and glances at her girlfriend. “I thought you’d only bring her the front page,” she whispers in Alex’s ear.

“I can hear you, you know,” Kara points out. She skims through the other pages to check what it is they didn’t want her to see. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, stunned. “I can’t believe this. Poor Lena.”

“It’s an unfortunate accident,” Alex says, knowing that bad things happen sometimes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hears people whispering, though she’s too sleepy to make out what’s being said. She stirs and opens her eyes, surprised that there isn’t any sunlight seeping through the windows. Usually she has to blink her eyes a few times to adapt to the light, but the curtains are closed. She touches a hand to her jaw and is relieved that her teeth are no longer hurting.

“Hello, sister,” Morgana whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Morgana,” Lena replies, sitting up to lean against the headboard. “I passed out last night,” she whispers, remembering that moment.

“Lilith sang to you,” Morgana explains, brushing a hand through Lena’s hair. “You were in pain. I could not let you suffer so.”

Lena has to admit that she had a good painless sleep, which felt nicer than the painful ache she felt before she passed out. “Can all vampires do that?” she asks curiously, not having been told about that power.

Morgana smiles and shakes her head. “Some of us are gifted beyond our basic powers,” she answers. “She sang a Gaelic lullaby which belongs to our coven.”

“Gifts,” Lena whispers, and perhaps that can be a gift rather than a curse.

“Angelica retrieved breakfast for you from the city,” Morgana says, beckoning a young woman closer. “I did not want to assume you would be okay with consuming blood.”

“I appreciate that,” Lena replies, because she’d rather eat a proper breakfast. “Are all vampires this attractive?” she wonders aloud. So far each vampire she has seen looks very appealing. Angelica’s blonde locks vaguely remind her of Kara and her face is rather angelic.

“Yes,” Morgana answers, amused. “Especially female vampires,” she adds with a wink. “However, us vampires live by certain rules.”

 “Oh?” Lena whispers. There is much she has left to learn about this type of culture. “What kind of rules?” she inquires.

“When a mate is chosen another cannot be chosen,” Morgana explains. “We bind our love with our blood.”

“That sounds like a strong commitment,” Lena says, not particular fond of such commitment. “Does that mate have to be a vampire?”

“No,” Morgana answers. “You may choose freely, though I presume dozens of vampires would be honored to be at your side.”

Lena gasps when she spots the newspaper next to the tray. “Finally,” she whispers, relieved to see that National City is changing its tune about aliens. Revoking deportations is an important start to work towards peace. “Have you chosen a mate?” she asks her sister.

“Not quite,” Morgana reveals. “Lilith is my partner and I am considering choosing her.”

“She has a lovely voice,” Lena compliments, having appreciated the lullaby. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Not long,” Morgana answers, composed. “A few decades,” she says, accepting the cup of blood Angelica is handing her. “Thank you, dear.”

“Decades?” Lena repeats, shocked. “I wouldn’t refer to that as not long,” she says, disagreeing with her sister there.

“Say that again in a century from now, my sweet sister,” Morgana replies, amused.

“Perhaps I shall,” Lena says, wiggling her eyebrows. She gasps when her sister splashes blood in her face. “You did not just do that.”

Morgana pours the remains of her cup over her sister’s head. “I did not do what, dear sister?” she asks innocently.

Lena wipes the blood away from her face, shaking her head when her sister catches a drop with her index finger.

“Delicious,” Morgana whispers, licking her finger clean. “If you want some, Angelica can get more.”

“Perhaps another time,” Lena replies, passing that opportunity up for now. “I’d hate to spoil the fun, but I should get going soon,” she says, because she has responsibilities to fulfill. “I’ll visit frequently and if you want you could visit Eclipse with me sometime. It’s a nice club.”

“I shall consider your suggestion,” Morgana says thoughtfully.

“It’s a club for anyone who isn’t straight,” Lena shares.

“Oh my, I have considered it and I have to say you shall see me there,” Morgana replies.

“Your thirst knows no bounds, sister,” Lena says, chuckling. It feels good to refer to Morgana as her sister and in a way it feels like having a twin.

“I shall be there this weekend,” Morgana promises. “You must take a blood supply with you before you leave, to ensure you keep your cravings under control.”

“I’ll probably stick with regular food, but okay,” Lena replies, deciding to accept it as a backup. She skims through the rest of the newspaper and frowns when she reads about a fire in her parents’ house.

“Gabriel burned their house down to the ground,” Morgana whispers. “Nobody shall ever know what happened last night. Fire is how we cover our tracks when necessary.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena, wait!” Kara shouts, chasing after Lena who is running through the mud while it’s pouring rain. She had tried to visit Lena earlier today, but Lena had refused to open the door. Now night has fallen, the weather is bad and Lena is running while wearing shorts and a tank top. “Lena, please!” she pleads, feeling worried that Lena will get sick.

Lena slows down and turns around. “Kara,” she whispers. She reminds herself to keep her smile under control to keep her fangs hidden, not wanting Kara to think of her as a monster.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena, relieved that she can hold her. “Are you okay?” she asks, pulling back a few inches to look at Lena. “I… I read about the news.”

“It is not what the news makes it out to be,” Lena answers, not wishing to lie to Kara. “You may no longer love me if you were to hear the truth,” she whispers, unsure why she would even care about whether Kara loves her or not.

“I doubt that,” Kara replies, considering her feelings for Lena keep growing. “I won’t relinquish my love for you,” she says earnestly, falling deeper with each passing day.

“Each person has their secrets,” Lena whispers, smiling bitterly.

“You’re right,” Kara agrees. She takes a deep breath while taking a step back to look at Lena. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but the time never seemed to be right to do so,” she confesses. She wants to tell Lena, though now that Lena has lost her parents her timing would be poor.

“Sometimes waiting for the right time turns into regret,” Lena whispers, because sometimes a right time doesn’t come around. “Sometimes you have to grab the time you have and make it right.”

Kara takes both of Lena’s hands while the moonlight illuminates their skin. “I’m Supergirl,” she confesses, feeling a weight being released from her chest.

“I know,” Lena replies, offering Kara a small smile. She chuckles at Kara’s stunned expression. “I have known for a while, though I knew you would tell me when you felt ready.”

“You shouldn’t be out in the rain like this,” Kara says, quickly taking her sweater off to give it to Lena.

“We can go to my place,” Lena offers.

“I’ll fly us there,” Kara says, scooping Lena into her arms.

“Have I ever mentioned I hate flying?” Lena asks, slightly amused when Kara flies up with her. “Views are amazing, though I am no fan of flying.”

“It will only take five minutes at most,” Kara promises, flying carefully now that she’s holding Lena.

“Do you really have to carry me bridal style?” Lena asks, barely hiding her fangs with her smile.

“Maybe I’m practicing for our future,” Kara answers, though she’s not purely kidding. It is a joke of sorts, but she wouldn’t mind the thought of marrying Lena someday because she can’t quite imagine being with someone else.

Lena quiets down upon hearing Kara say that, not taking those words lightly. She hasn’t told Kara yet that she loves her and she’s grown to realize that she does love Kara. With her parents she didn’t get the chance and she gave Kara advice about time. Perhaps she should openly admit that she loves Kara so Kara can hear those words.

“For someone who hates flying you sure are smiling a lot,” Kara points out, pleased to see Lena this way.

“Can you blame me for smiling when I’m graced by your presence?” Lena asks lovingly.

“You are still as smooth as you were the first time I met you,” Kara answers, never going to forget that night. She gently touches down in front of Lena’s door, glad to get out of the rain.

Lena presses Kara against her door, hearing her surprised yelp at her burst of strength. “Kara,” she whispers, leaning in to kiss her. Kara smells like flowers and strawberries, her favorite fruit.

Kara would have to use more of her strength to push Lena away if she wanted to, which puzzles her. “Lena,” she mumbles against soft pink lips.

“My sweet Kara,” Lena whispers, tucking a lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “I love you.”

Kara feels so happy to hear those words she could cry. “I love you too, Lena,” she whispers, smiling brightly. “So, so much,” she says sincerely, her happiness increasing.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lena leaves open mouthed kisses on Kara’s neck, grazing her teeth here and there. It’s scary how tempting it would be to bite her lover, though thankfully she can’t. “My parents wanted to kill me,” she confesses. “I pulled the trigger, I shot them.”

Kara pauses, not having expected such a confession from Lena. “They wanted to kill you?” she asks quietly, shocked to hear that they would have wanted to do such an awful thing.

“Yes,” Lena answers, revealing the truth. “I struggled with my father to get control over the gun and it went off, then the same happened with my mother,” she explains, which is how it went. “Morgana said it was self-defense.”

“She’s right,” Kara agrees, realizing that it’s not Lena’s fault. “If you struggled with them for the gun then it’s clear you hadn’t meant to shoot them,” she whispers, wishing she would have been there. She could have stopped that tragedy from happening, could have saved them all and could have helped Lena to get her parents in prison.

“There was blood everywhere,” Lena whispers, running a hand through her hair. She sighs as she recalls that unfortunate night. “I’m different now, Kara.”

Kara runs a finger across Lena’s lips, gently parting them to have a look. She stills her movements when Lena’s fangs are revealed. “My feelings for you won’t change,” she whispers. It doesn’t matter that Lena is half human and half vampire. She believes in equality, which includes vampires.

Lena smiles as the silence of the night falls over them. She wonders how often they will whisper secrets in the dark and how often they will love each other in the dark. Little moments like these are still her favorite. During her nights with Kara she can show a tender and vulnerable side of herself.

“I like your fangs,” Kara whispers, feeling the need to say that. “They suit you.”

“Good to know,” Lena purrs, toying with Kara’s hair. “Would you still love me if I drink blood sometimes?”

“Um, yes,” Kara answers, biting her bottom lip. “Just don’t kill anyone for it.”

“Kara, you’re cringing,” Lena points out, seeing her visibly cringe.

“Well I mean…,” Kara replies, exhaling slowly. “You can survive on regular food as well as on blood, so I don’t see why you’d drink blood,” she explains, considering Lena can choose. She also thought Lena disliked the idea of consuming blood.

“You do have a point,” Lena admits to a degree. “However, would you want to eat bread every day when you could eat potstickers?” she asks to prove a point.

“But, but… there are so many types of food,” Kara says, because really there are so many options.

“You know what I meant, Kara,” Lena whispers, knowing that Kara did get her point. She didn’t know blood would turn out to taste rather delicious and she will try to go without it, though she may desire it at times and it would bother her if it would bother Kara.

“I won’t love you any less for drinking blood, Lena,” Kara whispers reassuringly. The idea is gross to her, but she understands that blood is what vampires need to survive and even though Lena doesn’t need it she understands the point Lena was getting across.

“Good,” Lena says silently, because she would hate to cut ties with Kara. It’s important to be accepted for who she is, essential even. “By the way, congratulations on the good news,” she whispers, giving Kara’s arm a soft squeeze. “I knew you would be able to do it.”

“I couldn’t have gotten this far without you,” Kara says earnestly. “You inspired me, gave me the courage I needed.”

“You always had that courage within you, Kara,” Lena whispers, disagreeing on that front. “You’re a hero, Kara. Cape or no cape, it’s in your blood, in your very nature.”

Kara tangles her legs with Lena’s and holds her while their lips lock. She can feel how damp Lena’s hair still is from the rain when she weaves her fingers through it. Her tongue caresses Lena’s fangs and she’s surprised when her tongue is bitten. A copper taste rolls down her tongue, which makes her realize she’s bleeding. Her tongue is more sensitive than the rest of her body.

Lena pulls away when she tastes Kara’s blood. She leaps off of her bed to get to the emergency blood supply her sister has given her. It wasn’t her intention to bite Kara’s tongue and yet she did.

Kara slips Lena’s red silk robe on as she tiptoes towards the kitchen where Lena is emptying a bag of blood. She crouches down and wipes her finger across Lena’s chin to clean up some blood. “Hey,” she whispers when Lena avoids her eyes. “Lena, look at me,” she says, grasping her chin to make eye-contact. “I’m fine, you didn’t harm me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You came,” Lena says, smiling cautiously as she embraces her sister.

“You did make this club sound rather tempting,” Morgana replies, patting her sister’s back.

“You didn’t come alone,” Lena whispers, nodding her head towards the other vampire.

“Lilith,” Morgana whispers. “I brought her with me.”

“Hey,” Kara says with a friendly smile. “What would you like to drink?” she asks, wondering if Morgana and Lilith are even interested in a drink to begin with.

“You should try the drink Kara calls sunshine,” Lena suggests. “It tastes good.”

“I trust your judgment, sweet sister,” Morgana replies, smiling.

“Three sunshines coming right up then,” Kara says, getting the glasses. She can see that Lena’s contact with Morgana is different from the first time they met her. It’s like they have suddenly grown a lot closer over a short span of time.

“Whoa, you two look an awful lot alike,” Maggie says, looking at Lena and the younger version of Lena with the strange red eyes.

“We’re sisters for a reason,” Lena replies, winking at Morgana.

“Cool,” Maggie mumbles. “I’m Maggie,” she says, introducing herself. She glances at the young woman with the long black hair who is standing next to Morgana.

“Hello, Maggie,” Morgana says, reaching her hand out to shake Maggie’s. “This is Lilith.”

Maggie frowns at the cold touch of Morgana’s hand.

“Here are your drinks,” Kara says with a chipper tone. She hopes it won’t taste disgusting for Morgana and Lilith.

Lena wants to appraise her sister and Lilith for how well they are controlling their thirst. They don’t seem affected in the slightest while she can’t help but be aware of each person’s scent.

“It’s storming outside,” Leslie says gleefully when she walks in. “I was just out back having a smoke and it looks awesome.”

“Stormy weather is rather pleasant,” Morgana agrees. “I had to use a fake identity card to be allowed entrance into this club,” she whispers to her sister.

Lena can’t help but laugh at that, considering her sister will always be eighteen, physically, which shows. “It looks like you made it work,” she replies, assuming Alex and Maggie must have fallen for it.

“She is lucky she is persuasive,” Lilith says, snaking an arm around Morgana’s waist.

“That is true,” Morgana admits. “Especially if you know I got the year wrong and had it say I am twenty rather than twenty-one.”

“I thought you’d have learned a thing or two over the years,” Lena teases, smiling when her sister playfully smacks her arm.

“There is someone I have been meaning to introduce you to,” Morgana whispers. “Though she is too young for this club,” she adds.

“I could stop by your place tomorrow,” Lena suggests. “And I could take Kara with me, if you don’t mind.”

Kara is taken aback to hear that Lena wants her to tag along, though she has no issues with that. If asked she would have said yes anyway. She remembers what she was told at Crimson Mist, how Morgana doesn’t welcome uninvited guests.

“You are both most welcome,” Morgana says with a friendly tone. “In fact, Kara’s family may visit as well.”

Lena isn’t too keen on the idea of having Kara bring a few humans along into a castle which has a coven of vampires in it. She hasn’t forgotten how quickly Lucy was attacked back at the night club where Astra interrupted.

“That sounds great,” Kara says excitedly. “We’ll be there,” she assures Morgana. Meeting each other’s family is an important step to take in her relationship with Lena. At least she thinks it’s safe to assume that what they have is a relationship. She highly doubts Morgana or Gabriel would harm her family and of course she would never let them even if they try.

“Marvelous,” Morgana says, smiling politely. “This sunshine drink is not bad,” she says, having another sip.

“You should try the drink called morte,” Leslie suggests. “If you’d drink a whole bottle of it you’d be out cold.”

“Aren’t I always?” Morgana asks, humored.

Lena smiles and she’s definitely getting used to having a sister. Morgana is far better than the family she grew up with and though she mourns their deaths, she’s better off without them. It’s surprising how her sister invited Kara’s family, which she hopes will go flawlessly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How are you not even tipsy?” Winn asks Morgana. “My head feels like I’ve been hit by a hammer,” he groans, touching a hand to his forehead.

“Dude, you drank half a bottle of morte,” Leslie says to Winn, grinning. “No wonder you feel like shit right now.”

“I hold my liquor well,” Morgana says, winking at her sister, at Lilith and at Leslie.

Lena is enjoying how alcohol doesn’t affect her as much anymore as it used to. She can feel that she would have to drink a lot more of it to take the edge off. “I’m going to have another shot,” she says, grabbing the bottle to fill her glass up again.

“More red eyes coming in,” Leslie mumbles to Lena, nudging her side. She nods her head towards the entrance.

Lena follows Leslie’s gaze and it turns out that she’s right. Those red eyes really are quite the giveaway to recognize vampires, though that’s not the only giveaway. Their skin is pale and if she listens in closely enough there’s no heartbeat coming from them.

“Who invited them?” Lucy asks Lena, feeling a tad nervous as she remembers the incident at Crimson Mist.

Lena looks at her sister, because she only invited Morgana who brought Lilith with her. She understands how unnerving it can be considering this club has lots of humans in it.

“They must have followed me,” Morgana says, gripping her glass. “If you wish for them to leave I can snap my fingers.”

“That’s some power to have,” Leslie comments.

“Fuck,” Alex curses, sighing as her sister tends to her finger.

Kara sighs and hurries to rummage through the med-kit, even though the cut on Alex’s finger is small. “You should be more careful,” she says to her sister.

Lena digs her nails in her thighs, smelling Alex’s blood which gives her the overwhelming urge to drink it. She knows Alex is Kara’s sister so she can’t and she doesn’t quite plan to ever harm anyone to get their blood. The problem is that there is no emergency supply of blood here.

“Blood,” Morgana whispers. She puts a hand around her sister’s wrist, holding her in place.

Kara’s eyes widen when she spots the vampires who look at Alex like she’s a snack they’re going to devour. She can see the exact second where things go wrong and to protect her sister she will have to reveal herself, but she won’t let anyone harm Alex.

Someone screams and then everyone loses their shit. More screams fill the club, sounding way above the music.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Suficiente!” Morgana shouts, snapping her fingers. “Non prexudicar os seres humanos,” she says sternly. “Obedecer.”

Kara’s chest is heaving from how worked up she had gotten. She was just about to attack a vampire to protect her sister, but what Morgana said must have worked because the vampires who had entered are gone now. They were here one second and gone the next, such fast creatures.

Lena is trying to avoid breathing through her nose because she can’t stand smelling Alex’s blood. Being around humans is one thing, but the moment one is bleeding something inside of her snaps. “What did you say?” she asks her sister.

“I told them it was enough, not to harm humans and to obey,” Morgana answers. “It was Gaelic,” she says, settling down again. “You shall learn, my sweet sister.”

Lena sighs quietly because what her sister did sure seems to have gotten some attention. She’s relieved that nobody got hurt, though several people have received quite the fright. It was a very close call with the way the vampires were about to bite some of the humans.

“What the hell just happened??” Alex asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Halloween arrived early?” Leslie tries, smirking because it looked like fun to her.

“This is not a joking matter,” Alex replies disapprovingly. “Something was not right.”

“Lilith,” Morgana whispers whilst caressing her partner’s cheek. “Take care of it.”

Lena gasps when Lilith starts singing that song again that made her pass out before. “Sister,” she says, already starting to feel drowsy. “Why-” She doesn’t get further than that, passing out on top of the table.

“Oh come on!” Kara shouts, throwing her towel down. “Seriously?” she asks Morgana and Lilith. She grumbles because everyone at the club fell asleep and she’s not sure why, but she knows it’s their fault.

Morgana stalks towards the bar while Lilith sings something else.

“What is she doing to them?” Kara asks skeptically.

“Recreating their memories of tonight,” Morgana answers coolly. “You must be quite strong,” she says, amazed. “Lilith’s gift never failed before.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kara asks, though if she’d have to guess it would be because of what happened. “You can’t just mess with people’s heads and Lena is your sister,” she says, making it clear that she doesn’t approve.

“My darling sister was suffering due to the lack of blood to drink,” Morgana explains, taking a seat at the bar. “I could not bear to see her suffer so. It is better this way.”

Kara wants to argue that it was just a small cut Alex had, but she remembers how much it had affected Lena when she had bitten her tongue and how Lena emptied more than one bag of blood after that. “I suppose you’re right,” she admits. “What will they remember?”

“Vampires were never here,” Morgana answers whilst pointing at a bottle for Kara to give it to her. “Everyone will remember they had a good night with pleasant music and drinks.”

Kara hands Morgana the bottle and observes her. “I owe you a thank you,” she says, considering Morgana stopped things from going completely awry.

“Now that we can speak privately, what are your intentions with my darling little sister?” Morgana asks, raising an eyebrow.

“In-intentions,” Kara says nervously, scratching the back of her neck. “I um, plan to um, make her happy because I love her and she deserves… deserves,” she explains, trying to concentrate, but those red eyes are boring through hers as if Morgana is trying to look into her very soul. She swallows hard and lets her eyes search Morgana’s face. “You’re almost exactly like Lena,” she whispers.

“You have the face of an innocent puppy,” Morgana whispers, placing her finger under Kara’s chin as she leans in closer. “I can see what my sister sees in you.”

Kara can’t decide between standing still or backing away. She feels her own breath bouncing against Morgana’s skin, returning to her. There is no breath from Morgana, who obviously doesn’t need to breathe.

“Make no mistake, honey,” Morgana whispers, fisting her hand in Kara’s shirt. “If you harm my darling little sister I will rip your heart out.”

“I would never…,” Kara replies, appalled. She would never purposefully hurt Lena in any way. “And my skin is-” She gasps when Morgana’s fingertips go through her skin. “That’s impossible.”

Morgana carefully retrieves her hand. “I am an ancient vampire,” she says, grasping the towel to clean her hand.

“With incredible self-control apparently,” Kara notes, surprised that Morgana doesn’t even have a taste of her blood. “Well, aside from breaking my skin to reach for my heart.”

“My family means more to me than my own life,” Morgana replies, handing Kara her towel back.

“I would die for her too,” Kara says sincerely. “Lena is worth it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m fine,” Lucy whispers, rubbing her arms. “Perfectly fine, not like we’re going to enter the lion’s den.”

“I shall not let anyone touch you,” Astra promises.

“I hope they have food,” Lyra says hungrily. “Can I have a snack, mama?”

“One more,” Astra answers. She grabs a snack bar from her purse and hands it to her daughter.

“So you’re not kidding about the vampire stuff?” Alex asks her sister. “Morgana is really a vampire?”

“I’m not kidding,” Kara answers, having told her sister the truth.

“This should be interesting,” Maggie says as they near a castle. “Does Morgana live here alone?”

“It’s funny you ask that,” Lena answers, awkwardly clearing her throat. “My sister doesn’t live here alone,” she says, which is a detail she should have mentioned sooner.

“Great,” Lucy mutters. “What could possibly go wrong when four of us are human?” she asks sarcastically.

Lena doesn’t quite count as a human, only half human, but she keeps her mouth shut about that. Kara knows what she is and that’s enough. She doesn’t need all of them to know. Now seems like a bad time to mention a whole coven of vampires live in this castle, who likely heard them talking already.

The door of the castle swings open when they are hardly five steps away from it.

“Welcome,” Morgana says with a surprisingly warm smile. “Please, enter,” she insists.

Kara keeps an eye on her sister and on Maggie, wanting to make sure they won’t be harmed. It’s frustrating that vampires lack a heartbeat because it’s difficult to pin down how many vampires this castle is holding. She could use her x-ray vision, but she’s distracted when vampires start appearing.

“These are our guests,” Morgana says to her people while she points. “Kara, Astra, Lucy, Alex and Maggie,” she says, pulling their names from her memory. “I do not know who you are,” she says, pointing at the little girl.

“I’m Lyra,” Lyra says, holding her hand out.

“Aren’t you a precious little gem,” Morgana whispers whilst shaking Lyra’s hand.

“This place is full of vampires,” Maggie whispers to Alex.

“It is,” Morgana says, smiling at Maggie’s stunned look. “We hear you,” she explains, pointing at her ear.

“Our coven lives here,” Gabriel says, stepping forward.

“Kara,” Alex groans. “You brought us here to visit a coven of vampires?”

“Hey, I didn’t know,” Kara answers, holding her hands up.

“I should have said,” Lena says, because she’s the one who kept that information from them.

“Sweet sister,” Morgana says to Lena. “I want you to meet the youngest vampire in our coven.”

Lena watches a young girl step forward with long black hair that reaches down to the girl’s ankles. She notices that the girl is barefoot and is wearing an old white nightgown.

“This is Pixie,” Morgana says, gesturing at the little girl. “She is seven.”

“Is she an immortal child?” Lena asks, surprised to be eye to eye with such a young vampire.

“Yes, she is,” Morgana answers, brushing her hand through Pixie’s hair.

“Papa,” Pixie whispers while reaching out for Gabriel’s hand.

“She is our niece,” Morgana says to her sister.

“Decades ago I loved her mother,” Gabriel explains. “She passed away and when I found out Pixie was dying, I turned her.”

“Do you want to be my friend?” Lyra asks Pixie. “We can play tag, it’s really easy.”

“Your daughter will be safe,” Morgana assures Astra. “Pixie is harmless.”

Astra nods, though she won’t take Morgana’s word for it.

“Do I smell potstickers?” Kara asks, picking up the scent.

“Yes,” Morgana answers. “We knew you might all be hungry.”

“I think I like your sister,” Kara says to Lena.

Lyra giggles while she runs through the castle to chase after Pixie.

“It has been a long time since Pixie was able to simply be a child,” Gabriel says, smiling at Astra. “Perhaps your daughter can visit more in the future.”

“Perhaps,” Astra replies, not wanting to make a decision about that yet.

“Everyone, gather in our dining room,” Morgana says, striding towards it. “We shall feast, to peace.”

“Peace sounds good,” Kara says, definitely wanting peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie sways her glass in her hand to prevent Alex from taking it from her. “It was thoughtful to get scotch,” she says to the hosts, appreciating it.

Lena is reminded of how she used to dine with the Luthors, always with such etiquette. From the looks of it her siblings have a similar etiquette, though she noticed they don’t mention anything when someone holds their fork in the wrong hand. Perhaps she doesn’t need to leave everything in the past. She could find a balance between what she has been taught growing up and between who she wants to be.

“I think you drank enough, Sawyer,” Alex says, still fighting Maggie for the glass.

“You drank more than I did though,” Maggie points out. “You downed several beers.”

Kara sighs while her sister and Maggie bicker in their own loving way about whether they get to drink more or not. If they’d ask her she would say they both had enough already, but if they want to get drunk then that’s on them.

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand under the table and winks at her. She’s relieved at how well this visit is going, even though all together they look like an odd family.

“Do you always use those cups rather than glasses?” Kara asks Morgana curiously. She can’t help but notice how they always use old silver cups to drink rather than a glass or a mug.

“We do,” Morgana answers whilst putting a cup in front of her sister’s nose. “It is an old habit and it tastes better this way.”

“I don’t really see how it would affect the taste,” Kara replies, frowning.

“I get what my sister means,” Lena says, seeing sense in what Morgana said. “When humans drink cola for example, some prefer to drink it from a bottle while others prefer a can.”

“Exactly,” Morgana agrees. “I knew you would understand.”

“What are siblings for,” Lena replies, letting her cup clink with her sister’s. She glances at Kara over the brim of her cup, noticing how she’s making a face. “You’re cringing again,” she whispers in her ear, though unfortunately her words will be overheard by the coven.

“I don’t mean to,” Kara whispers, unable to help it because the idea of drinking blood is gross to her.

“Try to see it as me drinking wine,” Lena says, considering the color is somewhat similar. “Plus, you can’t see through my cup, so you could try to simply not think about it,” she suggests.

“Your hair is so long,” Lyra says to Pixie while she attempts to braid it. “It’s very pretty.”

“Where did you get those flowers, sweetie?” Lucy asks Lyra, seeing how she is braiding Pixie’s hair with some flowers.

“From the garden,” Lyra answers, smiling at Lucy. “Pixie showed it to me.”

“Our land stretches far,” Morgana says to her guests.

“You have a lovely home,” Maggie says to Morgana and Gabriel. “Though it’s a bit chilly in here,” she adds, because she would be shivering without her jacket.

“The temperature does not affect us,” Morgana replies, snapping her fingers. “It shall be warmer soon.”

“That wasn’t really necessary,” Maggie says when someone puts wood on the fireplace and starts it.

“Humans are such indecisive creatures,” Morgana muses, sipping from her cup.

“We’re not deaf creatures though,” Maggie retorts.

“You have spice in you,” Morgana notes. “I value that.”

“Lena, there’s something important I’ve been meaning to ask,” Kara whispers, now that she’s thinking about it she figures she should ask before it slips her mind again.

“Alright,” Lena whispers, putting her cup down. “Ask me anything,” she whispers, all ears, though aside from Lucy, Maggie and Alex they can all hear Kara despite the whispering.

“Okay, here goes,” Kara says, taking a deep breath. “What’s your phone number?”

“What did we miss?” Alex asks, glancing confusedly at Lucy and Maggie while everyone else is laughing.

“Kara asked me a very important question,” Lena answers, humored.

“Okay,” Alex replies, still confused. “What was it?”

“My phone number,” Lena answers, falling into laughter again.

Kara mutters when Alex, Maggie and Lucy start laughing as well. “Come on you guys,” she groans. “It’s a serious question,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest. “You all suck.”

“We do love to suck,” Morgana comments teasingly.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums in agreement. “Yum.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Supergirl, how do you feel about the new law?”

Kara puts her hands on her hips for her familiar stance. She had already spotted several reporters when she brought a sinking ship back to shore. “I am happy to know that a new law to enforce peace has been put in place,” she answers, offering the reporters a smile. “My family’s motto has always been that we are stronger together and I firmly believe in that. We will always stand better when united as one. I am a proud citizen here on earth.”

“It was said you had been deported until you recently showed up again,” a reporter says. “What do you have to say about that?”

“I was not deported,” Kara answers, because that was never her. “I owe a lot of gratitude to a brave green Martian who had taken my place. Now I have the chance to thrive and to work towards a better future for everyone here in National City.”

“Supergirl,” another reporter says. “How do you feel about the people of National City calling you their beacon of hope?”

“I am honored I can be that for people,” Kara answers, happy to spread hope and peace. “It has been a pleasure,” she says, nodding briefly before shooting up into the sky.

Kara’s life has been getting better ever since Lena set foot in it and inspired her to step out of the shadows. She made the right decision and now peace is being put in place. Of course there will always be hatred from certain individuals, though this is more than she could have hoped for.

She’s been having good months with Lena and she’ll never forget the visit at Morgana’s castle, and how she did finally manage to get Lena’s phone number that day. Her family has been getting along rather well with Lena’s family. Morgana has become a rather frequent customer at Eclipse and she noticed that Lena often goes to Crimson Mist.

Up until this day she’s still a bartender, though Harley has been taking over a part of her shifts. Not only because she is Supergirl, but because she wants to spend time with Lena and occasionally accompany her to Crimson Mist.

She flies through her aunt’s window, which is open.

“Hey, Kara,” Lucy says, stirring a spoon through her coffee.

“Hey, Luce,” Kara replies whilst landing carefully. “I figured I would swing by for a bit.”

“Astra should be right back,” Lucy says, glancing at her watch. “She left a little while ago to get a few things with Lyra.”

“How do you feel?” Kara asks, unable to contain her smile.

Lucy smiles back at Kara. “Happy,” she answers. “Astra and Lyra are everything to me,” she says, feeling blessed that she has them in her life. “When Star proposed to me I was stunned.”

“It’s sweet that you’re following the Kryptonian ways,” Kara appraises, knowing how much that means to her aunt.

“Lyra has been starting to call me mommy,” Lucy reveals, still surprised by that. “It’s so cute and she’s such a perfect little angel.”

“I can tell that you’ve grown on her as much as she has grown on you,” Kara notes.

“I can’t believe she turned five already,” Lucy whispers, sighing quietly as she walks towards the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Sure, if you’re going to make some,” Kara answers, smoothing her cape over the back of the chair.

“This feels like having Supergirl over for a tea party,” Lucy jokes while she makes some more coffee. “You’re basically my niece now, you know.”

“Um no,” Kara disagrees. “You’re my best friend,” she says, finding it weird if she would have to refer to Lucy as her aunt.

“Your best friend who married your aunt,” Lucy points out. She returns with two cups of coffee, handing one to Kara. “Star and I have been talking a bit about the future,” she whispers, blowing over her steamy cup of coffee. “We agreed that one child is good, but never say never, you know?”

“Mhmm, I’ve heard that saying before,” Kara replies, because it does ring a bell.

“Anyways, enough about me,” Lucy says, waving her hand in the air. “How are things between you and Lena going?”

“Everything is going well,” Kara answers, smiling as she thinks about Lena. “She seems happier now that she has her siblings and we’ve been taking things slow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena drops down onto her knees in front of the tent. She should have never gone into the woods, never should have wandered all the way here. It’s near dark and all she wanted was to walk to get some fresh air. When she came close to the woods she could smell blood. Her control snapped. When she smells blood she can’t seem to keep herself together.

Her blood thirst has been growing stronger lately, even though her sister has been trying to help her. She’s felt too ashamed to let Kara know how much she is struggling with this. It’s her burden to bear.

There was a woman here in the woods, camping, and she was bleeding. She killed her, unintentionally, because she couldn’t stop drinking. Now she’s crying tears for this stranger, ashamed that she doesn’t even know the woman’s name.

She holds her breath when she hears rustling noises from inside the tent and then the zipper of the tent is opening. Oh dear god, this woman wasn’t here alone. This is the kind of mistakes she makes when she loses herself.

The tent opens and a small child topples out of it. “Mama,” the girl whines, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Lena uses her speed to hide the body, not wanting the child to see her mother dead. She contemplates the options she has when she hears the child call out for her mother a few more times while she observes her from behind a tree. She could kill the child as well, but that’s just cold and she doesn’t want to murder a child. Another option would be to leave, though she can’t possibly leave such a young child who is hardly a toddler out here all by herself.

Lena might regret this, but she steps out from behind the tree regardless. “Hello,” she says softly, crouching down in front of the child. She had acted so fast, so fast that the woman didn’t get the chance to say a single word as she attacked her.

The child doesn’t look at Lena and continues to stumble around. “Mama,” she says quietly. “Mama,” she repeats, her voice cracking in the middle.

Lena feels like a monster for what she has done. “Hi, sweetheart,” she says, taking the child’s hands in hers. Now the little girl does seem to be looking at her and the lost look on her face makes her heart ache. “Your mother had to leave, but she asked me to look after you.”

“Sister,” Morgana whispers.

Lena whips her head around, surprised to see her sister here. “I made a mistake,” she whispers, covering the child’s ears with her hands. “Her mother was bleeding and I lost control. I killed her and then this child toppled out of that tent.”

“I shall burn her body,” Morgana assures. “What are your plans with the child?”

“I took her mother from her,” Lena answers, wishing she wouldn’t have. “She’s my responsibility now.”

“You cannot turn her,” Morgana replies quietly. “Our laws about immortal children are strict and that child is far too young to ever be taught to control thirst.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lena whispers. “I don’t plan to turn her.”

“You do not have to do this, my sweet sister,” Morgana whispers. “If you wish I can take her.”

“She’s an innocent child,” Lena replies, pulling the little girl closer to her. “I doubt she’s even two years old.”

“Your purity blinds you, sister,” Morgana whispers, reaching out for the child. “The child is a loose end.”

“I’m not pure,” Lena disagrees, because her actions have been far beneath pure. “But this child is staying with me,” she says resolute, refusing to give the child up.

“Very well,” Morgana relents. “What is her name?”

Lena grasps a blanket and wraps it around the child, in case the little girl would get cold. “Evangeline,” she whispers, “Eva for short.”

“You are naming her after our mother,” Morgana notes.

“I am,” Lena confirms. “Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Morgana answers, starting a fire to burn the tent down. “Good luck, sweet sister.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara claps her hands over her ears at the sound of a loud cry. She came over to Lena’s place as fast as she could after having received a text from her, even though it’s the middle of the night and she was sleeping.

“I know,” Lena says, sighing deeply. “The noise is frustrating and I don’t know how to make her stop crying,” she explains, having tried to no avail to soothe the little girl.

Kara lowers her hands, hearing another heartbeat. “What is a child doing here?” she asks quietly, confused.

“I found her in the woods,” Lena answers, deciding not to get into too many details. “It doesn’t matter. I just want her to stop crying because she should sleep.”

Kara can sense that there’s more to it, though she won’t pry. “What’s her name?” she asks, following Lena to the room where the cries are coming from.

“Evangeline, Eva for short,” Lena whispers, pushing the door open. “I took her to a physician who said she must be almost two years old.”

Kara gently scoops the little girl into her arms. “Why is her pajama inside out?” she asks, noticing how the label that’s supposed to be in the back is sticking out from the front.

“She wasn’t being cooperative,” Lena answers, having tried to put it on right. “I’m not maternal, I’m a klutz at this,” she whispers. She has no clue what she’s doing or how she should take care of Eva. Perhaps she should have let her sister take this child, but then she might have felt even more guilt than she already feels.

Kara sings a lullaby and rocks Eva in her arms until the little girl falls asleep. “She must be exhausted,” she whispers, putting Eva back to bed. She tucks Eva in and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Lena takes Kara’s hand, tugging her out of the room to go to her room instead. “Stay for the night?” she asks quietly.

“Of course,” Kara answers, smiling as she looks at Lena. Her smile turns into a frown when Lena isn’t smiling at all. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s my fault,” Lena answers, sitting down on her bed. “I made her an orphan.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Kara listens in silence to Lena who relays the day to her and what happened in the woods. She’s shocked to hear that Lena lost her self-control so strongly that she attacked that woman. It’s good that Lena is being honest with her, though she’s not happy about what happened. She can hear that Lena hadn’t meant for things to go that way, but that doesn’t change the fact that Lena killed someone.

“This is not the new life I intended to have,” Lena whispers, closing her eyes. “I don’t want to attack or kill anyone,” she says earnestly.

“I know,” Kara whispers, because she knows that’s not who Lena is. “What happened is an unfortunate tragedy and you will need to learn to control yourself,” she whispers, considering something like that can never happen again.

“My sister has so much self-control, I wonder how she does it,” Lena whispers, wishing she would have that kind of control.

“She’s an ancient vampire, she’s had a lot of time to master it,” Kara points out, not wanting Lena to beat herself up too much. “I don’t approve of what happened, but I know that you didn’t have any control over it and I know what it feels like to lose control over yourself. It’s difficult to hear something like this, though I don’t love you any less.”

“It baffles me how relentlessly you remain by my side,” Lena whispers, truly amazed by how deep Kara’s love runs. “You know my secrets. You know the awful things I have done.”

“I also know the good things you have done,” Kara replies, putting her focus on the good rather than the bad. “You can learn from the mistake you made today,” she whispers, caressing Lena’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

Lena never wants to make such a mistake ever again. She can keep a flask on her each time she goes outside, with blood in it for whenever she feels the desire to drink blood. “I should find a good home for Eva,” she whispers, turning to face Kara.

“Oh,” Kara whispers, crinkling her eyebrows together. “You’re not going to keep her?” she asks, having assumed Lena would.

“No,” Lena answers quietly. “I’m not cut out to be a mother,” she explains, because it’s not in her nature. “Eva deserves a good home with people who will love her.”

“If that’s what you want then I’ll help you look,” Kara offers.

“I couldn’t even put her pajama on properly,” Lena whispers with a dry chuckle. “And I woke you up when she cried because I was lost.”

“There’s always a learning curve,” Kara whispers, lacing her fingers together with Lena’s. “It’s okay if you don’t get things right on the first try.”

“Hmm, we should get some sleep,” Lena mumbles. It’s been a long night and she can do with some sleep.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, nuzzling herself in Lena’s arms.

“Don’t forget my kiss goodnight,” Lena whispers, poking Kara’s side.

Kara chuckles and brings her mouth close to Lena’s. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she whispers before pressing their lips together.

Lena pours all the love she feels for Kara into their kiss or at least she tries to. She sucks her lover’s bottom lip between her lips, nibbling lightly. It will never cease to amaze her how loyal and honest Kara is with her love. After all the wrong doings she has done she doesn’t have to watch Kara walk away. She doubts she would ever come across someone as special as Kara again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You seem to like fruit,” Lena says, smiling while Eva munches on the apple she sliced for her. “Good choice, sweetheart.”

Kara pokes her head from behind the door, wearing Lena’s red silk robe above a long oversized shirt. She woke up a little while ago and heard that Lena is in the kitchen with Eva.

Eva tilts her head to the side as if she’s observing Lena.

Lena hopes that Eva will sit still, considering she had to place a bunch of pillows on top of each other on a chair just so Eva’s head would peek above the table. “I can do a trick,” she says, gathering three apples. “Watch this,” she says, starting to juggle the apples.

Eva coos at the sight of it and claps her hands together.

Kara laughs when the apples one by one fall down on top of Lena’s head. “Such an impressive trick,” she comments teasingly. She ducks her head when Lena throws an apple at her.

“At least Eva liked it,” Lena says, which definitely counts for something.

“I see you already dressed her,” Kara says, nodding her head at Eva who is wearing what looks like one of Lena’s shirts as a dress.

“Well, I tried,” Lena replies, having used what she had. “I’ll buy her some clothes today.”

Kara could comment on how Lena said she’s not going to keep Eva, but she bites her tongue about that instead. Buying clothes doesn’t necessarily mean Lena is keeping Eva. “Sounds good,” she says, opening the refrigerator to get some milk.

“You could come with us,” Lena offers. “You’re better at this anyway.”

“Not when it comes to clothes, trust me,” Kara replies, chuckling lightly. “My sister often advises me about what I should wear and such,” she says, which is true.

“You’re lucky clothes are one of my strong suits then,” Lena says, having had years of experience of being dressed like a doll.

“Says the one who put Eva’s pajama on backwards and who gave her a shirt to wear,” Kara teases.

“Oh shut up,” Lena replies, throwing another apple at Kara.

Kara catches the apple in her hand and takes a bite out of it. “Mhmm, yummy,” she says approvingly. “Did you put that pink hair tie in her hair?”

Lena looks at the pink hair tie she used to tie around Eva’s hair. Not that Eva has much hair to tie together because all she did was tie short blonde locks together on top of Eva’s head in a cute little curl. “No, she did that all by herself,” she answers, smiling when Kara throws the apple back at her.

“Why is she sitting on a bunch of pillows anyway?” Kara asks, lifting Eva up.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have a high chair,” Lena answers, gesturing at her regular chairs.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Kara replies, rolling her eyes. “Come, little pumpkin, let’s get you some other clothes.”

“Did you just call my… Did you just call her little pumpkin?” Lena asks, mentally cursing herself for the stupid slipup.

“Eva is really cute,” Kara coos, hugging the little girl gently. “I could just eat her up.”

“Someone’s smitten,” Lena whispers, shaking her head when Kara walks away with Eva. She sighs deeply and takes a seat at her table. Why was that woman in the woods with such a young child anyway? The reason doesn’t really matter because only she is to blame for the mistake she made.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morgana toys with her red ring, frowning at the sight of her sister with Kara and that child. “Are you aware those clothes do not fit her?” she asks, because they are too big.

“I borrowed some clothes from Lyra for Eva,” Kara answers, “which is better than the shirt Lena gave her.”

“Hey,” Lena objects, slapping Kara’s arm. “Anyway, we are about to buy her some clothes right now,” she says to her sister.

“Kara, I need a moment with my sister,” Morgana says, urging Kara to run along with Eva.

“We’ll catch up soon,” Lena says to Kara.

Kara nods and lifts Eva up to walk away.

“You are attached to them, my sweet sister,” Morgana whispers. “I can see it in your eyes when you look at them.”

“I’m not that attached,” Lena denies. “I don’t really attach myself to people.”

“I know you shall refuse to give up on either one of them,” Morgana whispers. “They resemble a family you desire.”

“I already have a family,” Lena reminds her sister.

“Yes, you already have them,” Morgana answers, smiling softly. “What is holding you back?”

“Attachments can be complicated,” Lena whispers, doubting that she would be good enough for Kara and Eva. She wants to believe that she is, but with all that she has done she isn’t. “They deserve more.”

“Your past does not define you. You have chosen a path, now you must walk it,” Morgana replies, swinging an arm around her sister. “I believe Kara is an excellent match for you and your love for her is written in your eyes as clear as day.”

“Her culture and mine combined create a strong pact,” Lena whispers, aware how both her culture and Kara’s value a courtship. “I can’t quite imagine my life without her,” she admits. “And I think she is growing attached to Eva as well.”

“I am not surprised,” Morgana whispers, smiling again. “You introduced a puppy to another puppy after all.”

“Hmm true,” Lena agrees, smiling back. “I must like pets then.”

“That depends,” Morgana says, taking a step away from her sister. “Have you ever asked Kara if you may pet her pussy?”

“Morgana!” Lena replies, shocked while a blush rises up her cheeks. “I would have never guessed you would say such a thing,” she whispers, surprised to have heard her ancient vampire sister say that.

“It is far too easy to make you blush,” Morgana whispers, humored. “Let us return to your little family.”

“I almost called Eva my daughter today,” Lena confesses. “Everything felt so domestic and I suppose that deep down I wanted it to be true. I enjoy Kara’s presence and I must say Eva’s presence is enjoyable as well. Not that I cared for her crying much when I was trying to sleep, though aside from that I do believe I want Eva around.”

“This is more than you wanting them, my darling sister,” Morgana says quietly. “You need them.”

“You’re right,” Lena agrees, sighing. She does need Kara in her life and she probably needs Eva as well, though it takes some time for her to realize that better. “I need to work on my self-control,” she whispers, not wanting to make grief mistakes again. “Is there some kind of special secret trick to control that thirst?”

“Thirst is arduous to sate at times,” Morgana answers, having a lot of experience. “There is no special trick to self-control. You have to tame the hunger within yourself, rise above it.”

“I remember how you stopped others before by saying a few words and snapping your fingers,” Lena whispers, wondering if perhaps that would work for her as well.

“Most of them were turned by me, others by Gabriel,” Morgana explains. “They are our coven, after all.”

“Okay, so turning someone makes them obedient then?” Lena asks, still learning more about this.

“Each individual knows their place,” Morgana answers coolly. “Without a proper monarchy there would be chaos and we cannot permit chaos. We are a myth to people, make-belief to most and passed on through folklore. Our very existence would be endangered if chaos erupts and vampire hunters would be on the rise again as they once were back in the old days.”

“I understand,” Lena whispers, and to a degree she does.

“Hey,” Kara says with a chipper tone when Lena and Morgana finally enter the store. “I found this adorable Supergirl pajama for Eva,” she says, smiling as she shows it.

“You were not mistaken when you said she is a dork,” Morgana whispers to her sister.

“Definitely a dork,” Lena confirms. “Cute pajamas by the way,” she says to Kara.

“Look at all these tiny clothes,” Kara says while she points around the store.

“Run while you still can,” Morgana whispers teasingly in her sister’s ear.

“I doubt I can outrun her,” Lena whispers, a playful smile gracing her lips. “Though I might try,” she adds, on second thought.

“You two are unbelievable,” Kara mutters quietly. “I hear literally every word you say, whether you whisper or not.”

“Do you now?” Lena asks while she winks at her sister. “I didn’t hear a thing,” she says innocently. “Did you, sister?”

“Not at all,” Morgana answers, smiling when Kara pouts.

Kara huffs, though she’s not annoyed. She’s happy for Lena to see her so close with Morgana and it’s always pleasant to see Lena smile.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Alex groans quietly as she hoists her backpack higher upon her back. “Remind me again why I agreed to come out into the woods to go camping?” she asks her sister.

“Because you’re my sister and you love me,” Kara answers, smiling as she carries her backpack and a tent with ease. “This camping trip could be good for Eva.”

“Right,” Maggie says skeptically, grasping her water bottle. “Good for Eva because Lena found her in the woods.” She gulps from her bottle and observes Lena who is holding one of Eva’s hands. It seems strange to her that Lena happened to stumble into the woods one day and happened to find Eva all by herself, just like that. She doubts that it is the truth, but for some reason the truth seems to be kept a secret and she’s not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Kara is aware that Maggie and her sister didn’t seem to buy into the story they were told, but some secrets are better hidden than revealed. The truth doesn’t matter and there is no need for Lena to tell anyone else what really happened. She knows that the truth isn’t pretty, but she also knows that Lena isn’t a bad person and Lena is not a murderer.

Eva bends through her knees to pick up leaves and small twitches. “Ooohh,” she coos, throwing the leaves around. “Mama, mama,” she says with a small voice. “Look.”

Lena’s heart clenches to hear that Eva refers to her as her mother. When she looks at Eva she remembers what she has done. “I see, sweetheart,” she says, following Eva’s little finger which is pointing at a rabbit.

Eva pulls her hand free from Lena and runs to chase the rabbit.

Lena loops an arm around Eva’s waist before she can fall and possibly scrape her knees or worse. Eva is just a fragile little girl after all. “I think the bunny is a bit shy,” she says to Eva, watching the rabbit run away.

“You’re staring,” Alex whispers in her sister’s ear. She grins when Kara, who is usually rather aware of her surroundings, jumps up. “Distracted are we?”

“I wasn’t staring, I was observing,” Kara corrects her sister. It’s kind of impossible not to look at Lena when she’s nearby because her eyes are always drawn to her.

“It’s a whole new sight to see Lena like this,” Maggie whispers to Alex and Kara. “The first time at the club she looked like she wanted to be a rebel who was letting her reigns loose and now she has a maternal glow to her.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, feeling uncomfortable to keep whispering. She knows Lena can hear everything, so it’s pointless to even bother with trying to be secretive.

Lena turns around, pretending she hasn’t heard anything. “We should find a decent place to set our tents up,” she says, looking up at the sky which is slowly growing darker. “It will be dark soon.”

“I see some sort of opening over there,” Maggie says, pointing her finger slightly to their right ahead of them. “It’s not that far.”

“I could build the campfire,” Alex suggests, “while you three set the tents up.”

“Or,” Maggie replies, “we could set the tents up together and then build the campfire together.”

“I’m happy I brought marshmallows,” Kara says, licking her lips. She brought so many goodies to munch on during this camping trip. At least half of her backpack is packed with food and snacks.

“Thinking with your stomach again, darling,” Lena comments whilst winking at Kara.

“You know me,” Kara replies, putting a skip in her step at the prospect of food.

Alex drops her backpack as soon as they reach the space in the woods that’s more open so they can put their tents out. “My legs are aching already,” she mutters, rubbing her hands over them. “I can’t believe I took the weekend off for this,” she says, not particularly pleased of how much they walked. For some reason the woods always kind of disagree with her and she prefers being in the city.

“Come on, Danvers,” Maggie says, nudging her girlfriend. “It’ll be fun.”

“The others should be here soon,” Kara says, looking around to see if she can spot them.

“You are all going to love it when it gets late,” Lena says, glancing up at the sky in anticipation. “There isn’t quite anything like sleeping underneath the stars.”

“Ditto that,” Maggie agrees. “When I was younger my dad often took me camping. It was great.”

“Hey!” Lucy calls out, waving from a distance. “We’re here!”

“Right on time, Luce!” Alex shouts back. “We’re just about to set our tents up!”

“Eva can share a tent with Lyra,” Lena suggests.

“I second that suggestion,” Lucy says, putting her backpack down. “I’ll gather some wood for the campfire. You got the tents, right, Star?”

“Yes, my love,” Astra answers, smiling when Lucy leans in to kiss her.

Leslie grumbles as she struggles with her tent. “I’ve never gone camping in my life,” she mutters, kicking her tent with her foot. “I’m hoping it’ll storm tonight,” she says, being a big fan of stormy weather, bonus points if it thunders. The only downside of rain for her is that she can’t use her powers or it would hurt like hell.

“I’ll help you with your tent,” Kara says, picking it up to put it together. “Once you get the hang of it it’s really easy.”

“Whatever you say, girl scout,” Leslie replies teasingly. “I brought some company to this trip by the way,” she announces.

Lena sighs when a young woman with red eyes approaches them, which means Leslie brought a vampire here. She has seen the young woman before, as a part of her sister’s coven and at Crimson Mist.

“Everyone, this is Rebecca,” Leslie says, introducing her while she snakes an arm around her waist. “Becca, this is everyone.”

“Hello,” Lena says politely. “It’s good to have you here, Rebecca.”

“Lady Lena,” Rebecca whispers gleefully.

“Leslie, you little shit,” Lena mutters, sensing that Leslie set Rebecca up to that. “You know I don’t want to be referred to as lady.”

“Lena,” Kara says, appalled. “You shouldn’t curse like that around Eva and Lyra.”

“Oh s-shucks,” Lena replies, realizing her mistake. “You’re right, I shouldn’t,” she agrees with Kara.

“One of mine dares to tease my sister?” Morgana asks sternly, showing up out of nowhere.

Lena can tell that her sister isn’t being serious, but seeing Rebecca flinch slightly is actually amusing and precisely what she deserves for letting Leslie talk her into calling her lady. “Sister, you’re here,” she says happily, falling into Morgana’s arms. She had no idea that her sister was going to be here.

“Leslie mentioned your camping trip,” Morgana says, smiling brightly. “I brought Lilith with me,” she adds as her partner shows up.

“The more the merrier,” Kara says cheerfully.

“I bet three reds is enough though,” Leslie comments. She lets a loud _oomph_ out when Rebecca punches her in the guts. “Okay,” she says, holding her index finger up, “I deserved that,” she admits.

“Only three reds?” Ivy asks, grinning when she puts her backpack down.

“It doesn’t count that Harley calls you Red,” Leslie answers, shaking her head.

“Gotta love how diverse this trip is,” Harley says, throwing her tent upside down. “That doesn’t look right. What d’ya reckon, Red?”

“I wonder if it’s too late to divorce you,” Ivy answers teasingly. “I’ll give you a hand,” she says when Harley pouts.

“Ya better,” Harley replies, wrapping her arms around Ivy to kiss her face all over.

“Not that I wish to complain,” Ivy begins, smiling in between each kiss, “but I cannot set our tent up when you have your arms wrapped around me.”

“Hey, Guys!” Winn shouts, waving his arms around.

“Eww,” Leslie replies, sticking her tongue out. “I thought this camping trip was going to be ladies only,” she says with feigned disappointment.

“Same,” Maggie says, because she thought that as well. All jokes aside, she honestly didn’t know Winn and Mon-El would join this trip too.

“Rude,” Winn says, huffing as he puts his stuff down. “I shouldn’t have dragged Mon-El here then.”

“You mean I shouldn’t have dragged you here,” Mon-El corrects Winn. “I even carried you for half of the way.”

“Traitor,” Winn mumbles. “I happen to enjoy putting your muscles to good use.”

Leslie rolls her eyes when Winn and Mon-El give each other loving looks. “Disgustingly cute,” she mumbles when they kiss.

Lucy throws a bunch of branches onto a pile to start a fire. “We’re complete now I think,” she says, looking around at their gang.

A little while later it’s gotten dark, the campfire is burning and eight tents are standing.

Winn retrieves his guitar from the tent he’ll be sharing with his boyfriend. “You should all sing along,” he says as he starts to play his guitar.

“Maybe Lilith shouldn’t,” Lena whispers to her sister. “It’s a bit early to go to sleep already.”

“She can sing without making people fall asleep,” Morgana whispers, feeling amused by her sister’s assumptions.

“I didn’t say anything,” Lena replies, making a zipper movement over her lips. Her eyes flicker towards Kara, who is feeding yet another marshmallow to Eva. “I think she’s had enough, darling,” she says gently to Kara. She wouldn’t want Eva to get a bad stomach ache or a sugar rush or something.

Kara readjusts Eva on her lap, ready to sing at the top of her lungs while the flames of their campfire lick at the wood.

“There is a house in New Orleans,” Winn sings while he plays guitar. “They call the rising sun,” he continues, playing his guitar with more enthusiasm when the others join in.

Morgana sips from her flask and passes it on to Lilith and Rebecca.

Lena politely declines when she’s offered to drink from the flask, instead opting to stick to the hot chocolate Alex is making. She doesn’t particularly desire blood right now, so as long as she doesn’t desire it she’d rather not drink it because there is no need to push herself towards it.

“Mommy,” Lyra whispers in Lucy’s ear. “Eva is falling asleep.”

Lucy looks at Eva who is dozing off in Kara’s lap. “Cute,” she whispers.

Lena carefully scoops Eva into her arms. “I should put her to sleep,” she whispers to Kara.

“Psst,” Lucy says to Lena. “Take Lyra as well, it’s quite late.”

“Goodnight mommies,” Lyra whispers, taking a moment to hug her mothers.

“We love you, little angel,” Astra whispers, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s temple.

“Goodnight, sweetie,” Lucy whispers while ruffling Lyra’s hair.

Kara zips the tent open which Eva will be sharing with Lyra so they can enter. She lingers while she listens to Lena telling them a bedtime story. It’s endearing to see how Lena is with children.

“Be careful,” Lena whispers to Lyra when Lyra draws Eva into her arms. “She is very fragile and breakable.”

“I know,” Lyra whispers, tucking Eva in. “I will be super careful, I pinkie promise.”

Lena locks her pinkie with Lyra’s for good measure. “Sweet dreams,” she whispers before exiting the tent so Eva and Lyra can sleep. She hopes the night will go without any hiccups.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Put some muscles into it, Danvers,” Maggie says as she folds her hands together again. “Push yourself off on my hands and grab that branch over there,” she instructs, nodding her head towards a branch that’s a few inches away from her head.

“I haven’t climbed a tree in ages,” Alex replies, wondering why she let Maggie convince her to go for a walk and climb a tree.

“It’s kind of like riding a bicycle,” Maggie says, waiting for Alex to set her foot into her folded hands. “Once you know how, you kind of never forget.”

“The things I do for you,” Alex mumbles, shaking her head. “So far you already dragged me to yoga and now you got me out in the woods.”

“That goes both ways,” Maggie reminds her girlfriend. “I watch at least one sappy romantic movie with you each week,” she says, which isn’t exactly her taste. “You know I’m more of an action type of gal.”

“Hey, I compensate,” Alex replies, setting her left foot in Maggie’s hands. “We watch plenty of action movies.”

Maggie pushes Alex up, smiling when her girlfriend grabs a hold of the branch and clambers on it. “There you go,” she says approvingly.

“You know,” Alex says, looking down at Maggie. “I’m taller so logically I should have given you a push.”

“Please,” Maggie scoffs. “Don’t underestimate me because of my size,” she says, rubbing her hands together. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Alex watches with rapt attention how Maggie climbs in the tree with each. For a moment she thinks her girlfriend is going to join her on the branch, but then Maggie is climbing higher. “Dammit, Sawyer,” she says, clutching her arms around the tree.

“You’re a slowpoke, tree hugger,” Maggie comments teasingly. “It’ll be worth it to climb higher,” she promises. “You’re going to love the view, trust me.”

Alex obliges and works her way up to climb higher. Every now and then Maggie steadies her to ensure that she won’t slip and fall. Her girlfriend certainly wasn’t lying because when they reach the top of the tree, seeing all the stars up in the sky is breathtaking.

“See,” Maggie whispers, throwing one arm around Alex. “I told you it would be worth it.”

“Mhmm,” Alex hums. She turns her face to look at Maggie and slowly closes the gap between them. It’s a special feeling to kiss her girlfriend when they’re sitting at the top of a tree under the starry sky.

Maggie reaches into her pocket while they kiss, retrieving a small box. When their kiss breaks, she opens the box. “Alex, we’ve been together for nearly seven years,” she begins, tearing up already despite all the times she practiced this. “Those years have been the best of my life and I know in my heart that you’re the one for me. You’re such a fan of romantic sappy things and it can’t get much sappier than this, can it?”

Alex smiles and shakes her head, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn’t expected this at all, it’s a complete surprise and in this case she would have to say she loves surprises.

“Alex Danvers,” Maggie whispers, her hands slightly shaking. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Maggie Sawyer,” Alex answers, her smile growing impossibly wider.

Maggie slips the ring around Alex’s ring finger and kisses her, their happy tears mixing together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie attempts to create figures and shapes in her hands with electricity to impress Rebecca.

“I like your electric body,” Rebecca whispers. She touches the electricity and grins darkly when it shocks her. “And your electric touches,” she adds.

Leslie smirks and drops her hands, letting her electricity disappear. “I think that out of all things I dig your fangs the most,” she whispers, enjoying it when Rebecca bites her. “It’s chill that you agreed to come to this trip.”

“I’m not one to deny a lady anything,” Rebecca replies, accepting a cigarette from Leslie’s pack.

“Anything, hmm?” Leslie asks, intrigued. “Better watch your tongue, anything’s a lot,” she warns playfully. She grabs her lighter which has a skull on it to light her smoke. “It’s still an unusual sight to see you smoke when you don’t even breathe.”

“I don’t need to breathe, but I can if I want to,” Rebecca whispers, pulling from her cigarette. “Being a vampire has a lot of perks and there are things I can still enjoy, such as having a drink.”

“As far as my knowledge goes it does seem to have a bunch of perks,” Leslie agrees. “I’m glad I can still taste drinks as well or I’d have gone mad.”

Rebecca grasps Leslie’s shirt and pulls her into a rough kiss with a clash of teeth and tongues.

Leslie pulls away after a while, her chest heaving. “Fuck me,” she whispers, running a hand through her hair. “I still need to breathe sometimes you know,” she reminds her girlfriend.

“I’ve only been with vampires in the past,” Rebecca whispers apologetically. “When we kiss it slips my mind that you need air.”

“I have dated humans, meta-humans and an alien once, but this is my first time being with a vampire,” Leslie reveals. “It’s wicked,” she says with a devilish smirk. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Winn sits down on Mon-El’s jacket, which his boyfriend put down graciously. They had to walk further through the woods to get away from the tents. He took his guitar with him so he can still play for a bit without risking waking the children.

Mon-El sits down next to Winn, gazing at him. “Can I play something?” he asks, holding his hands out. “I practiced a few tunes.”

“I thought you were more of an electric guitar kind of guy,” Winn says, surprised. “You know the electric guitar we used to have until you smashed it to bits.”

“That was a part of my rock and roll act,” Mon-El replies, in his defense. “All the cool artists crush their guitars when they’re done playing.”

“You better not break my guitar,” Winn warns as he hands it over. “I have had this guitar since I was a kid,” he says, being quite attached to it.

“I will treat it like a lady,” Mon-El promises.

“Like a lady?” Winn asks, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Why would you say that?”

“Isn’t that what people say when they will treat something respectfully?” Mon-El asks, adjusting the guitar in his lap.

“Sometimes I guess,” Winn answers, having heard of it. “Everyone deserves respect though, so it’s an odd expression.”

“Copy that,” Mon-El replies, winking. “I will treat your guitar with respect and care.”

“If you ruin my ears I’m out of here,” Winn warns, not sure if his boyfriend actually knows how to play properly.

“Your faith in me is remarkable,” Mon-El comments teasingly.

“I have my moments,” Winn says sheepishly.

Mon-El smiles and starts playing guitar. “I love you, Winnepooh,” he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ugh, not that nickname again,” Winn groans. “I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harley giggles, bumping into Ivy when her flashlight flickers out. “I think my batteries are empty,” she whispers, tapping the side of her flashlight.

“You can have mine,” Ivy replies, fishing her flashlight from her shoulder bag.

“Thanks, Red,” Harley whispers, turning the flashlight on. “I think we walked far enough.”

“Yes,” Ivy agrees. “I will make us a flower bed here,” she says, gesturing around.

Harley puts the flashlight down to grab an apple and a knife from her bag. She cuts a piece out of her apple, eating it slowly while she watches Ivy creating a flower bed. “It’s gonna look pretty,” she says, though everything that her wife creates is always beautiful.

“I love being out here in the nature,” Ivy whispers, moving flowers and plants around. “This is my element,” she says, taking a deep breath in. “I can be myself here without being seen as a freak.”

“U’r never a freak to me, Red,” Harley replies, loving her wife exactly the way she is. “To me u’r perfect,” she says sincerely.

Ivy knows that Harley’s love for her is unconditional and real. She makes the flower bed thick and soft so it will be extra comfortable. “It’s ready, my love,” she says, beckoning her wife to lie down.

“Apple?” Harley asks, holding a slice out with her knife.

Ivy accepts the slice and joins Harley on the flower bed. “We should come here more,” she whispers, because she wouldn’t mind doing this every weekend even.

“Whatever ya want, Red,” Harley replies, eager to comply.

Ivy cups Harley’s cheeks and kisses her softly, their lips barely touching before she parts her lips to deepen their kiss. She strokes the roof of her wife’s mouth with her tongue, slowly circling around her tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy chuckles when Astra chases after a butterfly. “You don’t have to catch it for me, Star,” she says, knowing that her wife can hear her, even though Astra is a whole distance ahead of her.

Astra cups her hands around the butterfly and runs back to Lucy. “Are you ready?” she asks, keeping her hands closed.

Lucy shines her flashlight at Astra’s hands. “I’m ready,” she answers, waiting for it.

Astra slowly opens her hands, letting the butterfly free so Lucy can see it flying away. “Butterflies are one of the many things I enjoy about earth,” she whispers, following the butterfly with her eyes.

“Butterflies are nice, though personally I like ladybugs more,” Lucy replies, remembering how as a child she used to collect ladybugs. “What else do you enjoy about earth?”

“Well, considering you ask,” Astra answers, smiling warmly. “There is this particular human I happen to love deeply.”

“Oh really?” Lucy whispers, smiling back. “That does sound rather enjoyable, do tell me more.”

“The warmth of the sun cannot compare to the warmth of her smile,” Astra whispers affectionately. “She is sweet and intelligent… for a human.”

Lucy’s jaw drops and she just knows Astra said that on purpose to tease her. “I’m going to get you,” she warns, playfully chasing after her wife.

“You already have,” Astra says, halting to admire her wedding ring.

“You go from smooth to tease to smooth again like this,” Lucy says while snapping her fingers. “And you always know what to say to make me melt in your fingertips,” she whispers, putting her hands on Astra’s shoulders.

Astra dips her head down, capturing Lucy’s lips in a kiss. “Khap zhao rrip,” she whispers against her wife’s lips.

“I love you too,” Lucy whispers, capturing Astra’s lips once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm,” Lena hums, having another look. “That doesn’t look like a horse to me,” she says, still disagreeing with Kara. “It looks more like a dog.”

“Must be a large dog then,” Kara replies, because she sees a horse in the shape of those stars. “What about those stars over there?” she asks, pointing her finger a tad to their left.

“It depends on the angle,” Lena answers, seeing various things in it. “All together the stars are a painting in the sky, it’s magnificent.”

“It’s sweet that you came all the way out here for Eva,” Kara whispers.

“She is so young and innocent,” Lena whispers remorsefully. “I want her to have a good life.”

“I know that you will do your best to give her that,” Kara replies, having faith in Lena. “You’ve been good to her so far and I can tell that you care about her.”

“It’s pleasant to have you here with me,” Lena whispers, caressing Kara’s arm. “How would you feel about moving in with me when we return from this camping trip?” she asks, having been contemplating that idea.

Kara’s face lights up, happy to hear that Lena wants her to move in with her. “I would love to,” she answers, enthusiastically throwing her arms around Lena. She squeezes a little tighter than she did in the past, now that Lena is less breakable. “This feels nice,” she whispers, inhaling Lena’s vanilla perfume.

“I know something that would feel even nicer,” Lena replies, threading her hands through Kara’s hair. She closes her eyes and seeks her lover’s lips with her own, kissing her hungrily.

Kara responds to the kiss immediately, agreeing that this does feel nicer. In her heart, hope blooms for their future, which she wishes to spend with Lena.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Morgana holds her hand out to stop Lilith from walking further. “We have strayed far enough,” she whispers, nodding at her partner. “Put them to sleep, I want their deaths to be painless and fast.”

“Yes, my beloved,” Lilith whispers. “Anything you desire.”

Morgana looks away as Lilith sings a Gaelic lullaby which puts a man and a woman to sleep. She does not often kill for blood, though at times she does because nothing compares to drinking from the source. Every once in a while she treats herself to this, which she does not talk about with her sister. It does not matter whether it is a man or a woman. The only exception she makes is children, which always give her a pause.

Lilith continues to sing until the man and woman have fallen asleep. “Our food is ready,” she whispers, turning her face to Morgana.

Morgana respects humans and values their life, though the food chain disagrees. Her kind is higher up the food chain than humans are. Plenty of humans eat animals without remorse, so they are not that different.

“You may choose first,” Lilith whispers, gesturing towards the humans.

“My choice is easy,” Morgana replies, because she is predictable. “Females taste better.”

“Excellent choice,” Lilith whispers, grabbing the man so Morgana can have the woman.

Morgana is almost done drinking when she hears a twitch snapping. She drops the body and spins around. “You need to work on being lighter on your feet,” she whispers, waiting for the vampire to show themselves.

“Lady Morgana,” Adrian whispers, stepping out from behind a tree.

Morgana zeroes in on his hand that’s resting on Pixie’s shoulder. Her niece appears to be wearing a black cape with a hood which covers half of her face. She brings her eyes back up to Adrian, who appears distraught. “Speak, Adrian,” she commands.

“It concerns your brother,” Adrian replies, dropping his hand from Pixie’s shoulder.

Morgana clenches her jaw upon hearing the disheartening tone in Adrian’s voice. “What of my brother?” she asks, demanding answers.

“I have unfortunate news, my lady,” Adrian answers, casting his eyes down. “Gabriel has fallen.”

“Impossible,” Morgana whispers, refusing to believe such a thing. Her brother was always careful and he is a strong ancient vampire as is she. “Who is responsible for this cruel act?”

“It was one of our own,” Adrian answers angrily. “One of our own tried to harm Pixie and murdered Gabriel. I killed the responsible one with aid of others.”

“Come here, child,” Morgana whispers to her niece, holding her arms open. “I shall return to my castle tomorrow,” she assures Adrian.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hear something,” Kara whispers, stirring on the air mattress she shares with Lena.

“It’s probably the wind,” Lena mumbles sleepily. “Go back to sleep, my love.”

“A zipper from a tent is being opened,” Kara replies, not convinced that it would be the wind.

“There are eight tents,” Lena points out. “I’m not surprised a zipper may be opened or closed every once in a while,” she whispers, seeing no harm in that.

Kara realizes that Lena has a point, but then she hears Eva whine. “It’s the children’s tent,” she whispers.

That draws Lena’s attention immediately, because nobody would enter the children’s tent, not until it is morning and right now it’s the middle of the night. She is out of the tent before Kara, rushing towards the tent Eva shares with Lyra.

Kara is right behind Lena and looks over her shoulder when Lena opens the tent. “Pixie?” she whispers, confused when she sees the little girl cuddled next to Lyra and Eva.

“Pixie was brought to us,” Morgana whispers, her words making her sister and Kara jump up. “It is Gabriel, my sweet sister,” she whispers sadly to Lena. “He has fallen.”

Lena feels sad to hear that their brother is gone. She pulls Morgana into a hug, understanding why Pixie is here. “If there’s anything I can do, let me know,” she whispers to her sister.

“I shall look after our niece,” Morgana decides. “She will not harm Eva.”

Lena isn’t sure how to feel about how she hardly had the chance to get to know Gabriel and now he’s gone. “I hope you’ll stay alive,” she whispers, because it would hurt too much if she would lose Morgana as well.

“I have bad news for you then,” Morgana replies, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Alive as a vampire,” Lena corrects, smiling softly at her sister. “We’re much alike,” she whispers, considering sometimes she uses humor to mask pain as well. “Are you the vampire queen now?”

“Yes,” Morgana answers quietly. “If I perish, you are next in line.”

“You won’t perish,” Lena whispers desperately. “You can’t. You’re my sister and I need you in my life.”

“I am here for you, sister. Always,” Morgana promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara woke before dawn and already built a campfire for when the others awaken. She is baking eggs to go with the bread they brought when she hears a tent zipping open.

“Breakfast smells good,” Lucy says, strolling over to Kara’s side. “You’re up early.”

“I didn’t really sleep much,” Kara whispers, because she couldn’t stop checking in on the children to ensure they were okay. “Pixie arrived here during the night. She’s sharing a tent with Lyra and Eva.”

“Star wasn’t kidding then,” Lucy replies, though she already had a feeling what Astra told her was true. “Her ears are as sharp as yours.”

“I’m guessing she didn’t sleep much either then,” Kara whispers while she hears more tents being zipped open.

“I’m so happy for Alex,” Lucy says, smiling. “She’s been with Maggie for so long, it’s about time they’re taking that step.”

“It’s amazing,” Kara replies, feeling happy for Alex as well, and for Maggie. “Quite a bit has been changing lately, for the better,” she whispers, thinking of there is peace for aliens now, how Lucy married her aunt, how well things are going between Lena and her, and now her sister is engaged. “I mean, there have been a few sad moments, but overall there have been many good things.”

“Morning, y’all,” Harley murmurs. “I’ll make hot chocolate.”

“I think I have a blister on my finger,” Alex whispers, showing her hand to Maggie. “It was worth it climbing that tree though.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hand in both of hers. “I’ll kiss it better,” she replies, pressing a soft kiss to her fiancé’s blister.

“My lips hurt too,” Alex whispers, using her free hand to point at her lips.

“Mhmm,” Maggie hums as her eyes flick down. “What about those lips?”

The tips of Alex’s ears tinge rid due to what Maggie is implying.

“Eww,” Kara complains, not needing to hear such things.

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop, little Danvers,” Maggie comments, amused.

“At moments like this I wish I wouldn’t have super hearing,” Kara mumbles, having been scarred a few times by Maggie and her sister.

Lena opens the children’s tent, hearing that they are awake and Eva is calling out for her.

“Mama,” Eva says, stumbling out of the tent. Her face lights up with a little smile when she sees Lena.

Lena feels an invisible fist squeezing around her heart. She’ll never forget the image of Eva stumbling out of that tent that unfortunate day where she killed her mother. Ever since she triggered her curse she remembers each memory vividly and her mind plays it over and over again like a movie.

Kara’s heart aches for Lena each time she sees pain flickering through her eyes, making her wish she could end Lena’s suffering. She knows Lena is still consumed by guilt, despite her efforts to care for Eva.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Lena says, wrapping her arms gently around Eva who is clinging to her. “I’m going to be here for a long time.”

Morgana opens her flask and hands it to Pixie who needs to drink. “You have done well,” she whispers to her niece, appraising her for her self-control.

Pixie nods for a moment before drinking gingerly from the flask.

Winn stretches his arms while he yawns. “There is a lake nearby,” he says, having stumbled across it last night. “I’m going to freshen up there.”

“Show us where it is when you’re done,” Alex replies, wanting to freshen up a bit as well.

Lena frowns when she hears Eva coughing and her concern grows when Eva shivers. She holds her hand against Eva’s forehead. “You are burning up,” she says, her eyes widening. “We need to take her to see a doctor,” she says to Kara.

“I have a healer in my coven,” Morgana says, holding her arms out. “Give the child to me.”

“I could fly Eva to the hospital,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear, offering to look after Eva.

“Trust me, sister,” Morgana whispers, nodding at Lena.

Lena’s eyes shift between her sister and Kara. She looks at Eva and brushes through her hair. “You will feel better soon,” she says, kissing Eva’s forehead.

Kara sighs quietly when Lena hands Eva over to Morgana and in the blink of an eye Morgana has disappeared with Eva, Lilith and Pixie.

“I trust my sister,” Lena whispers to Kara. “If she has a healer in her coven, Eva could get help.”

“Eva is hardly two years old, a hospital would have been better,” Kara replies, concerned. “We don’t even know what that healer can do and you just agreed to let her be brought into a castle full of vampires.”

“I trust Morgana,” Lena says, resolute. “She won’t let any harm come to Eva. Besides, they don’t feed on humans, they use blood bags.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Kara whispers, relenting. “All I hope is for Eva to get better.”

“We – I should be there,” Lena whispers, feeling like she should go to her sister’s castle to see how Eva is doing and of how much help that healer is being.

“We could go there,” Kara replies, taking Lena’s hand in hers. “I could fly us there if you don’t mind,” she offers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clasps her hand around Kara’s arm and holds her breath, watching the healer her sister mentioned making Eva drink something from a cup. “What is that?” she asks Morgana.

“Natural herbs,” Morgana answers. “We grow them on my land.”

Lena rushes to Eva’s side when she hears her cough. “Sister,” she whispers, turning to look at Morgana.

“Ambrose,” Morgana says, glancing at her healer. “What is wrong with the child?”

“She has the flu, my lady,” Ambrose answers. “The child shall heal in due time.”

“Do you guarantee this?” Morgana asks, aware of her sister’s attachment to the child.

“Indubitably,” Ambrose answers reassuringly. He hands a bottle to Lena with herbs he brew. “She needs to take four drops of this each day.”

“Thank you, Ambrose,” Lena replies, gratefully accepting the bottle. “Kara, can you take Eva home?” she asks, wanting to get Eva there so she can be warm. This castle feels rather cold, which isn’t healthy for Eva.

“Of course,” Kara answers, feeling relieved that Eva will heal. “I’ll see you there soon?”

Lena nods and presses a kiss to Kara’s lips. “I’ll be home soon,” she promises, caressing Eva’s cheek.

Kara wraps her cape around Eva to keep her protected from the wind while she flies. She makes sure not to go too fast, but not too slow either because Eva needs to be in bed. It helps that she already received a key from Lena when Lena asked her if she was okay with moving in. Her life will be different now that she will be living with Lena and Eva.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**_Five years later…_ **

 

 

“Spin around one more time,” Lena says, moving her finger in a circular movement.

Eva spins slowly, holding the sides of her dress so she wouldn’t trip.

Lena smiles at the sight of Eva with her long blonde locks, sky blue eyes and white dress. “You look angelic, as always,” she says, feeling like she is lucky to have Eva as her daughter.

Eva beams at her mother’s compliment and lights up even more when her other mother walks in with a ribbon for her hair.

“You look pretty, sweetie,” Kara says, crouching down in front of Eva. “A blue ribbon,” she whispers, tying it with deft fingers into her daughter’s hair. “Blue has always been your color after all.”

“I wonder who she gets that from,” Lena muses. “Could it possibly be… hmm, eenie meenie minie mo...”

Kara tackles Lena and kisses her softly, smiling when Eva giggles. Five years ago she moved in with Lena and she never left after that. Eva sees them both as her parents, which is really endearing.

“Pixie said she will show me the flowers she’s been growing in aunt Morgana’s garden,” Eva says, humming as she swings her arms around.

“That sounds nice, sweetheart,” Lena replies, knowing how much Eva enjoys spending time there. At the beginning there was concern from some of Kara’s family and friends due to a human child being around a coven full of vampires, but when Eva is around they’re all a bunch of softies. Her sister’s coven adores Eva to bits and they’d rather behead themselves than hurting a hair on her head.

“Hey, we’re here,” Alex says, walking in. She readjusts Jamie, shifting her on her hip. “Maggie’s waiting outside with the car.”

“Hey, Alex,” Kara replies with a chipper tone. “Awe and Jamie,” she coos. “Can I please hold her?” she asks, already making grabby movements to hold her niece.

“Fine, but only for five minutes,” Alex answers. “We have to get going soon before the traffic becomes too much.”

“If the traffic gets bad I can always fly Maggie’s car to Morgana’s castle,” Kara says, not worried about being late.

“Right, because Supergirl casually giving someone a lift looks totally normal,” Alex comments dryly.

“Hi, Auntie Alex,” Eva says, looking up at Alex.

“Hey, sweetiepie,” Alex replies whilst kneeling down to hug her niece. “You’re growing up so fast. You’ve definitely grown since the last time I saw you.”

“Mama said that maybe someday I won’t be the littlest one in my class anymore,” Eva says with a hopeful smile.

“Sometimes the little ones are the most fierce,” Alex whispers in Eva’s ear. “Maggie is very strong even though she’s so tiny. Don’t tell her I said that though.”

“Speak of the devil,” Lena says when Maggie walks in, who looks rather annoyed probably because they haven’t gone outside to get in the car yet. “Hello, Maggie. Guess what Alex said?”

“Lena Luthor if your life is dear to you, you will be silent,” Alex warns, holding her index finger out.

Lena chuckles and relays the events to Maggie anyway.

“I’m not that tiny,” Maggie says to her wife. “Though I am strong, so I agree with you there,” she says, approving that part.

“Can’t have A without Z, sawyer,” Alex replies, grinning when Maggie slaps her arm.

“We should get going,” Lena says, glancing at her watch. “It would be best to arrive before dinnertime, considering Eva wants to see the flowers Pixie has been growing.”

Maggie smiles at Eva and holds her hand out to her. “You look beautiful with that ribbon in your hair,” she says, guessing Kara put it in her niece’s hair.

“My mommy gave it to me,” Eva replies proudly. “Blue is my favorite color.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome, my sweet sister,” Morgana says, hugging Lena. “And others,” she adds, acknowledging them with a nod.

“Did you arrange what I asked?” Lena asks quietly. She takes her sister’s nod as a yes. “Good,” she whispers, pleased.

“Adrian,” Morgana says, snapping her fingers. “Bring their luggage to their rooms,” she commands.

“Yes, my queen,” Adrian replies obediently.

Kara could have carried everything herself, but she knows they have certain customs and that this is done out of politeness. “I smell potstickers,” she says, picking up on the scent.

“My sister knows you well,” Lena says, amused to see Kara licking her lips. “Always so hungry,” she whispers.

“I can’t help it,” Kara replies, smiling at Lena.

“Hi, Pixie,” Eva says, waving a little when she spots the girl who is seven years old as well. “Can I go with her in the garden to see the flowers?” she asks her mothers.

“Yes, you may go outside with your cousin,” Lena answers, nodding her head.

Kara follows Eva with her eyes as she walks outside with Pixie until she can’t see her anymore. It’s nice that they’re the same age, though she knows Eva will soon outgrow Pixie.

Morgana looks at Jamie, who is being held by Maggie. “May I hold her?” she asks, smiling softly.

“Yes, if you’ll be careful,” Maggie answers, wary as she hands her daughter to Morgana. “She’s very fragile.”

“Humans always are,” Morgana whispers. She carefully adjusts Jamie in her arms to hold her properly without her grip being too tight. “She is a lightweight. I could hold her all day and night and not tire.”

“I wish I could say that,” Alex says, still feeling the ache in her arms for having held Jamie half of the night because she couldn’t sleep. “My arms always get sore after a few hours.”

“Her heart is healthy,” Morgana says, hearing every little beat. “I can hear the blood in her cheeks.”

“Okay, now you went from sweet to creepy,” Maggie comments.

“There is no need for fear,” Morgana assures her guests. “My coven would never harm a child.”

“Say that to the vampire over there,” Alex says, nodding her head towards one of the vampires. “He looks at Jamie as if she’s a snack he’s going to devour.”

“Adrian,” Morgana says sternly. “Remove Kieran’s eyes,” she commands.

“Yes, my queen,” Adrian replies obediently, dipping his head down in respect.

Alex’s jaw drops when the vampire – Kieran – screams out in pain as Adrian removes his eyes.

“Better?” Morgana asks Alex, frowning when the human suddenly looks pale and answers with a nod. “I do not tolerate disrespect,” she says sharply to her coven. “If any of you looks at any of my guests in a way that is not approved of, your eyes shall be removed. Touch them in any way that is unwanted and you shall lose a hand. Attempt to harm any of my guests and I shall have you burned where you stand.”

Kara cringes a little when Morgana is being like that because it just seems too harsh for her taste. “Could we maybe try to be peaceful?” she suggests, wanting everyone to get along.

“You cannot speak to our queen that way,” Adrian reprimands. “Our queen needs to be respe-” He stops talking when Morgana holds her hand up.

Morgana glances briefly at her sister, who has one of her arms around Kara’s waist and is leaning into the alien. “Kara has a point,” she says calmly. “We should try to be peaceful.”

“I think you’re becoming my sister’s pet,” Lena whispers teasingly to Kara. She knows that Morgana is being softer when it comes to the people she cares about.

“You and I both know Kara is a puppy,” Morgana says to her sister.

“Bullies,” Kara mumbles, though she knows they’re just teasing her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s breath catches, struck by Lena’s exquisite beauty under the moonlight that shimmers upon her raven hair. “You are so beautiful,” she whispers and then Lena is smiling one of those gorgeous smiles of hers.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, taking one of Kara’s hands. “The first time we met you asked me what I wanted to have and I answered I wanted you,” she continues, relaying that memory. “My answer hasn’t changed. I still want you, though what I feel is more than wanting you. I need you because my days are brighter with you in them and you make me a better version of myself.”

Kara gazes into Lena’s eyes. She can hear the truth in Lena’s words, whispered here in the dark, in this garden. It seems as if matters closest to their hearts are still passed on in the dark, which makes her smile because it is a part of what has shaped them.

“You have been wonderful towards Eva,” Lena continues, reaching out to catch Kara’s teardrop before it can spill down her rosy cheek. “You are her mother as much as I am. It is my wish to marry you, to have you as my mate, if you will have me,” she whispers, shaking lightly. “Kara Zor-El, my one true love, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Kara answers, shouting due to her excitement. “Yes,” she whispers, “yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“You are such a dork,” Lena replies, chuckling. “I respect and value you, and I want to make you happy, always.”

Kara presses her lips to Lena’s and then she’s kissing her all over her face. “You make me happier than you can imagine,” she whispers, crying tears of joy.

“We must complete the ritual,” Lena whispers, turning her head to the side.

Kara follows Lena’s gaze and sees Morgana stepping out from the darkness with a singular cup and a knife. “Ritual,” she whispers, not quite sure what said ritual entails.

“My sister prepared everything,” Lena whispers to Kara. “I admit I had hoped you were going to say yes,” she whispers, relieved that she was right.

Morgana beckons her sister and Kara closer. She places the cup down on a rock that reaches up to her chest. “Your hand, my darling sister,” she says, holding her hand out.

Lena gives her hand to her sister and doesn’t budge when Morgana makes a cut.

Morgana squeezes her sister’s hand to let her blood trickle into the cup. “Your hand, Kara,” she says, holding her hand out again.

“Knives don’t work on me,” Kara says as she puts her hand in Morgana’s.

“This shall not hurt long,” Morgana whispers.

Kara watches how Morgana dips the knife in a green liquid and when the knife slices through her hand, she realizes it is liquid kryptonite. She bites her bottom lip to avoid groaning from the pain she feels. 

Morgana squeezes Kara’s hand, letting her blood trickle into the cup where it mixes with Lena’s.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Kara whispers, retrieving her hand.

Morgana adds an elixir to the blood in the cup. She raises the cup, holding it above their heads. “Con este sangue, eu vincular as súas vidas,” she says, putting the cup down again.

“With this blood, I bind their lives,” Lena whispers to Kara, translating it for her.

Kara smiles, not having the heart to inform Lena that she picked up on Gaelic already, because she finds it sweet that Lena is translating it for her.

“Se alguén morre, o outro morre tamén,” Morgana says, nodding at her sister to drink from the cup.

“If one dies,” Lena translates for Kara, “the other dies too.”

“Sounds peachy,” Kara whispers, unused to this ritual. She knows each culture has a different way and she respects how deep loyalty runs for vampires.

Lena drinks from the cup and hands it to Kara. “Bottoms up, my love,” she whispers, winking at Kara to encourage her.

“To our future,” Kara whispers, raising the cup at Lena before emptying it. The taste is highly unusual for her, but on the bright side she will be with Lena forever now.

“Congratulations,” Morgana says sincerely. “May you have a long prosper life together.”

Lena nods at her sister, watching Morgana walk away. “Have a stroll with me?” she quietly asks Kara. She lights a torch and holds her free hand out, waiting for her wife to take it.

Kara eagerly places her hand in Lena’s. “It’s amazing out here,” she whispers, enjoying how full of life this garden is and how far it stretches out.

“Perhaps someday we could live somewhere where we can have this,” Lena whispers, choosing her words carefully. “I know I have L-Corp, but I stopped aging when I turned twenty-five,” she continues, aware that eventually her looks would be questioned. So far she is twenty-six, which gives her no reason to worry yet, but being half a vampire means that physically she will always look twenty-five. “And I know you have your duties as Supergirl, though eventually you’ll retire.”

“Retire?” Kara whispers, gasping. “I’m not that old and I age much slower than humans do,” she reminds Lena. “But I guess it could be nice to live like this someday,” she adds, on second thought.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums, feeling happy to hear that Kara can see it like that. “We could have some sheep and ducks. I think our daughter would enjoy that.”

Kara’s thoughts slip briefly to the knowledge that Eva will pass long before they do, but she tries to push grim things like that away. They still have time and there’s no need to think about that yet. “Didn’t you kill a sheep once?” she asks, remembering something like that happening two years or so ago.

“One time, but it turns out I’m not a wolf,” Lena answers, bumping into Kara to nudge her. “I was trying to see if I could survive on animal blood, mind you,” she whispers truthfully. “It turns out it tastes absolutely repulsive.”

“Does this mean we can buy a dog then?” Kara asks with a hopeful smile. “You know, for Eva.”

“Not this again,” Lena groans lightly. “You’ve been trying to convince me to get a dog for ages.”

“You mentioned sheep and ducks, so I thought you wouldn’t mind a dog,” Kara explains. “See it as a sheep that looks like a dog and barks like a dog.”

“You are such a dork,” Lena whispers, amused. “Come closer so I can kiss you.”

“That sounds like a yes to me,” Kara whispers, tugging at Lena’s hand to bring their bodies closer together.

“Hopeless,” Lena mumbles. “How does your hand feel, my love?”

“Better,” Kara answers, showing Lena how her hand has healed. “Morgana was right when she said the pain wouldn’t last long, but a warning would have been nice.”

“My sister is sneaky sometimes,” Lena whispers, though she doesn’t mind and she knows that Morgana means well.

“Hmm, whoever could she possibly have gotten that from?” Kara asks teasingly. “You are so innocent after all.”

“Technically she’s a lot older than I am,” Lena points out. “You just can’t tell physically.”

Kara understands what it’s like to be older than someone yet look younger. She has always been older than Kal-El, even though he looks physically older. It’s not that odd to her that Lena is physically twenty-five and is far younger than Morgana who is physically eighteen. The thing that does puzzle her about them is how often they act like twins, but it’s sweet.

“Do you have any names in mind for the dog we will get?” Lena asks curiously.

“Hmm, as a matter of fact I do,” Kara answers, thinking back of earlier events. “We could name our dog Morgana-”

“My sister is going to kill you,” Lena whispers, cutting Kara off.

“And Lena, as a second name,” Kara finishes.

“I stand corrected,” Lena whispers, grinning when she hears her sister approaching. “My sister and I are both going to kill you.”

“Uh oh,” Kara whispers, making a quick run for it.

And so their future begins with Kara running through the rose garden, screaming at the top of her lungs as Lena and Morgana chase after her, while the others at the castle gather outside to see what’s going on.

Morgana kind of not so accidentally trips Kara, who then proceeds to stumble and is caught by Lena, in the arms that feel like home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as something small, but before I knew it I ended up with 20 chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, buckle up and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
